A Hold On Me
by wwesmutdonedirtcheap
Summary: Pete Dunne x Reader. An emotional rollercoaster, probably.
1. Corruption

**This is a series that is Pete x Reader Insert. Buckle up, it's a long ride.**

* * *

I threw open the heavy door to the auditorium that Progress would be having their show in for the night and let out a sigh of relief when I didn't see Dunne among the wrestlers warming up. It shouldn't have really surprised me though, since Dunne thought he didn't need to warm up.

I waved to Tyler and a few others as I walked through the open space and into the back hallway. Several event workers were milling about and one all to familiar face.

"Well look who it is, huh?" Pete grinned, still dressed in his British Strong t-shirt and jeans.

I ran my hand through my hair nervously as he made his way toward me.

"Where ya been, sweetheart?" he reached out, his fingers ghosting across my cheek.

I felt a shiver run through me but I refused to acknowledge it.

I was new to the Progress Circuit. I had traveled from my cushy office job in the States to the UK to start an adventure, as an assistant to the team.

Including the wrestlers.

Including Dunne.

"I'm not late," I shook my head.

He leaned closer, his breathing reverberating in my ear.

"Any time that you're away, is to god damn long," he whispered "I gotta be able to keep my eye on you. One of these fools around here is liable to try to get near ya. Wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"What do you mean?" I stammered.

He pulled away from my ear and a smirk formed across his lips, his hair falling into his eyes.

"I don't like to come in second place," he shrugged "In anythin'."

* * *

I sat on the floor of the same hallway, hours later. My eyes were glued to my iPad, earbuds in place, watching as many Progress matches as I could find online. I was trying to do my research. I knew quite a bit about the company, but I could always learn more. Do more.

A pair of booted feet stepped in front of my line of vision and when I tilted my head up, I saw him. He was still in his ring gear but he had pulled his t-shirt across his broad chest.

I ripped the buds from my ears as he crouched down in front of me.

"I won out there. Beat that son of a bitch til he was practically beggin' me to end him," he ran his hand along his chin as if he were reliving it "Did ya watch it?"

"No," I admitted shyly "I was doing some research."

"Research?" he studied my eyes carefully "What kinda research could ya do in this bloody dark hallway? Except for fuckin'."

"What?" I laughed nervously.

"Nice place for it," he shrugged "Pushin' yer girl against the wall here…Makin' her moan so loud the whole building can hear her…"

I inwardly groaned because every time he talked like that, I wanted to be able to let him know I wanted him to do those things to me. I was far to shy to say anything and I knew he enjoyed teasing me far more than he actually wanted to touch me that way.

"I just want to be good at my job," I desperately tried to change the subject "I want to know as much about this company as possible."

"You know me," he shrugged "I am the whole damn company. What more do ya need to know?"

"I don't know you, not really," I shook my head, feeling a blush rising in my cheeks.

He tilted his head, using his hand to help crack his neck. His eyes then bore into mine and I felt a rush between my thighs. He was so incredibly sexy, even if he confused me and even if he came across as an asshole most of the time.

"Why are you staring at me?" I managed to whisper.

"I was just imaginin' what you'd look like in my bed," he responded "Your hair all mussed up and lyin' on my shoulda."

"Stop it," I reached for my earbuds, attempting to laugh it off.

His hand caught mine and his thumb pressed into my palm.

"I could make you feel things you neva thought possible, love," he stared at my hand as he continued to stroke it with his own.

"You shouldn't say things like that to me," I shook my head.

He looked back up at me, leaning in, his face inches from mine. He ran an excited and defiant tongue over his lips.

"I say what I wanna say," he practically growled "When I wanna say it….I say what I mean."

"You barely know me," I felt my cheeks getting warmer again.

"Doesn't take me long to decide what I want," he still had a grip on my hand "And when I want somethin'…I don't stop til I get it."

His hand slid slightly up my arm before he stood and walked away.

"Shit," I breathed out, dropping my head back against the wall.

* * *

What had I truly gotten myself into with this job? Aside from the constant Pete encounters, I was finding myself doing the oddest jobs. Including standing on a ladder, trying to hang signs in the building Progress was calling home for the next three days. Of all the people working behind the scenes, was this really what they thought I needed to be doing?

My dream was to work toward a career in WWE. I wanted as much experience in running the behind the scenes work as I could. Somehow, hanging signs and posters wasn't high on my dream resume list.

Not to mentioned I hated heights and the ceiling was rather high. I climbed up, a banner tucked under my arm and managed to make it to the highest rung without having a major freak out. I reached into my pocket to get the hooks I needed to attach it to the ceiling, when I dropped one on the floor. I wasn't even thinking, I immediately reached out for it and my foot slipped.

I crashed to the floor and felt my whole body jar from the impact.

"What in the hell are ya doin'?"

Pete's hand extended to me and he pulled me to my feet. He looked concerned, as he flipped his ball cap backwards on his head.

"They told me to hang signs. I'm hanging signs," I winced, my back throbbing.

He ran his hand over my lower back, his eyes examining it as if he could tell anything with my t- shirt covering it. His gaze caught mine for a second, my breath having time to catch in my throat, before the pain jolted me back and I groaned.

"You all right?" he finally asked in a gruff voice.

"I've been better," I leaned against the wall.

"Where do they want their fuckin' sign?" he looked up "Right there?"

I nodded. He took it from me and I watched him do it effortlessly.

"Done," he dropped back to the ground, kicking the ladder shut and tossing it in a corner.

"Thanks."

"There are betta ways you can thank me," he stood in front of me with his hands on his hips.

I surprised myself, when I actually giggled. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand and I saw him resist the urge to smile at me.

"You think I'm funny, do ya?" he absently ran his fingers over the gauge in his ear.

"No," I shook my head as another smile curved up on my lips "Not at all…I guess I owe you one."

He opened his mouth to speak and I knew judging by the light in his eyes that it was going to be an inappropriate debt.

"But not that," I pointed a finger at him.

"You're gonna fuckin' kill me," he shook his head as he walked off and left me.

I walked by Jim Smallman's office a few minutes later on my way to the bathroom to investigate the bruises. Smallman was one of the owners and founders of the company. He remained very heavily involved with the day to day of the shows and he technically was my boss.

"For Christ sakes Jim, you got her runnin' around 'ere like a fuckin' roadie."

I heard Pete's angry voice, through the door which was partially open.

"Pete," I heard him start to protest in a stern voice.

"No. You know that without me, there would be no company. Progress would have fallen a long time ago if Tyler, Trent and I had neva shown up. And you know, you've always known, that I'm the best of the damn lot."

"Are you trying to threaten me, Dunne? Over some new girl and her attempts at reaching success?"

"I'm just sayin' that she deserves betta than the crap work you've been givin' her and if she doesn't get it…We could have a problem 'ere, Jim."

I heard Smallman laugh in a low voice, as if he took it as an empty threat.

"Don't believe me, do ya?" Pete's voice grew angrier 'Try me."

As I turned to move away from the door, Pete came barreling out of it. I started slowly down the hallway, hoping he wouldn't see me. The hallways lights were already turned off and only the emergency lights lit the way.

"I guess ya heard all that."

I stopped and turned back around. He walked toward me, running his hand through his hair.

"Part of it," I admitted "You didn't have to do that."

Pete shrugged and cast a vengeful glare at Mr. Smallman's closed door.

"He's a dick. Always has been. He should be kissin' the ground I walk on. My every demand should be met with immediate action around 'ere."

I ran my hand along my lower back as I listened to him.

"Let me have a look," he stepped closer to me.

His large fingers twirled me around, grazing across my lower back as he lifted the bottom of my t-shirt.

"Shit," he grunted "Fuckin' bruised everywhere."

"Is it that bad?"

I reached around to run my hand across it instinctively and when I did, our hands touched. His fingers slid across the back of my hand, before they moved up my bare back underneath my shirt.

"Does it hurt 'ere?" he leaned close to my ear.

I nodded, unable to speak.

He moved up a little further.

"What about 'ere?"

His hands were slowly massaging my shoulders and I groaned at how good it felt. My whole body was aching from the fall.

"Yes," I whispered, glancing over my shoulder at him.

He dug his fingers deeper into my muscles and I jumped.

"Too hard for ya, love?" he chuckled.

"No," I turned around, causing him to slide his arms out of my shirt.

"Ya really should put somethin' on that," he folded his arms.

"I…I will," I felt my heart beating extremely hard in my chest.

He turned to leave and I followed him, placing my hand on his shoulder. He spun around, our faces were so close I could feel his breath.

I leaned up, placing a light kiss on his cheek, running my fingers across it as I did so. I felt him tense underneath my touch and it made me smile.

"For what you did for me in there," I dropped my eyes to the floor.

I started backing up but when I did he grabbed my arm roughly, jerking me back against his hard chest. I gasped at the sudden movement and his rough thumb slid across my chin.

"Ya got some kinda hold on me," he examined my face carefully "And I fuckin' hate it."

Before I knew it, his fingers dug into the sides of my face. He licked his lower lip slowly as he slid his fingers through my hair and then back to my face again.

"You're too innocent for me," he stroked my cheek methodically "Too pure."

"I'm not pure," I shook my head.

"You are compared to me," his voice dropped deeper.

"Don't you like corrupting people?" I batted my eyelashes at him, looking up into his smoldering eyes.

He pulled my mouth to his, a literal growl rising in his throat as he kissed me. His tongue had complete control of mine and his hands tilted my head in the direction he wanted it to go. Hungry gasps escaped his mouth, each time he took my lips.

Before I could catch my breath, he would attack my mouth again. He slowly started to back me up, until I was pressed against the wall in the dark hallway. It reminded me of the conversation we had weeks earlier and how dark halls were only good for fucking.

Finally, he pulled his mouth away and stared into my eyes. His hand roamed down the curve of my body while the other propped by my head on the wall. I whimpered softly, as his fingers reached my hip and moved to the outside of the crotch of my jeans.

"I'd like ta corrupt you," he slid his hand between my thighs "I'd like ta fuck ya senseless."

I started to slowly rock my hips against him and his hand.

He reached up, his thumb gliding along my clit without much searching.

"But if you fucked me," I brushed the hair from his eyes "Then there wouldn't be a challenge anymore, would there?"

"I can always challenge myself to fuck ya harder," a devious smile curved on his face.

We froze as we heard the door to Smallman's office open. He walked out in the opposite direction.

"Looks like we're all alone," he groaned into my ear "And even if we weren't, I'd still fuck ya."

I reached up and knocked the cap off his head. He laughed as if it turned him on somehow and slid his shirt off. I brought my mouth to his chest, biting immediately into the toned flesh over his pectoral muscles.

"Shit," Pete watched me with his trademark grin on his face "I fuckin' love that."

"You bite everybody," I breathed against his skin "I figured you would."

I moved over and bit down on his nipple. He jumped and I laughed, raising my head back up to meet his.

"What tha fuck?" he chuckled, more impressed than he was mad.

"You're starting to corrupt me already."

He reached for my shirt, stripping me of it. His hands roamed over my breasts incased in my dark purple bra. He squeezed them softly, then harder, as his mouth glided to my throat. His teeth dug into me and I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck.

"You're a fuckin' beauty," Pete whispered as his tongue licked the bite marks "I'm pretty sure I had a wet dream about you when I was younga'."

He leaned back up, biting at my lower lip, as he slid the straps of my bra down. He didn't take it off, instead pulling the cups down to expose me to the cool air.

"I suppose that I should return the fava."

He dropped his head to my nipple and drew it between his teeth. I writhed against the wall, as he bit and tugged on it over and over. His other hand, twisting my other nipple just as hard. I eventually dug my nails into his back, the pain, mixed with the pleasure that came from it, being to much.

He hastily pulled away and unzipped his jeans. I worked on mine just as fast, stepping out of them and letting them drop to the floor. His underwear was next but he didn't have to be naked for me to see how large he was or how much he wanted me.

Once his pants were around his ankles, he grabbed me up around his waist and pushed me harder against the wall. I groaned when my sore back hit it. His hand slid my panties to the side and his fingers petted me.

"Not so innocent after all," he panted, as he felt how soaking wet I was.

"Innocent? You did that to me," I gasped, as he pulled his fingers away and shoved them into my mouth.

"Does it taste good, love?" he tilted his head as he watched me sucking on them "What I do to you?

I nodded and bit down on his fingers roughly. He cackled, retracting them and shaking his hand out as if it were in pain.

He trailed that hand down to his dick, lining it up with my pussy. Even in the dimly lit hallway, we both could watch as they met. He pushed in slowly and I squealed. He started pumping fast right away. My back flying into the wall. It hurt but the pleasure I was feeling from Pete far outweighed it.

He grunted as he pulled my hips thrashing against him.

"Now I know you're innocent," he brought his wet mouth to my ear "You're tight as shit."

"Does it feel good?" I smirked "What I can do to you?"

He knew I was echoing his words earlier and he bit at my earlobe.

"Fuckin' amazin'," he ground his forehead into mine.

"Why do I feel like you don't get this close to the other women you fuck?" I gasped, as he started thrusting harder.

"I don't," he continued to stare into my eyes "Don't even look at 'em."

"Shit!" I screamed, as I felt him hitting my g-spot.

He watched my face contort and a satisfied smirk returned to his lips. He pounded harder and harder, more grunts of exertion escaping his opened mouth.

I started grinding my hips harder against him and his fingers were gripping my hips so tight that I could literally feel them bruising.

"Oh god," I moaned loudly as I felt myself clench down around him at last "That feels so good!"

He watched me as I came undone, his eyes never leaving mine. He drank in every ounce of pleasure on my face.

"Oh shit," I gasped, as he picked up his speed again.

His hips snapped into mine a few times before he grunted and dropped me to my feet.

I fell to my knees, gripping his shaking dick in my hand.

"Oh fuckin' shit," he leaned his head back, as his cum started to spurt out into my waiting mouth.

I eventually wrapped my lips around him, sucking hard and causing him to moan even louder. His hands finally grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me up.

He leaned down and slid his jeans back up around his waist while I pulled my shirt over my head. I was gasping for air as he pinched my cheeks between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Ya look at me," he drew my face closer as he growled at me "You're mine now. I'm gonna take care of you here. You understand me?"

I nodded slowly, drawing in a deep breath of oxygen.

He relaxed his grip on my face and brushed some strands of my hair behind my ear.

"You got dreams? So have I. As long as you're with me, I'm gonna make sure we both get what we want."

"What do you want, Pete Dunne?" I grabbed his face the same way he grabbed mine.

He looped his fingers around my wrist and pulled my hand away, his fingers digging into my palm.

"I want a contract with a bigger company. I want to be recognized as the greatest wrestler on the planet. And I wanna take you to my room and have some more of that innocent lil pussy."


	2. In My Veins

I woke up because the sun was illuminating my bedroom. Every single curtain had been flung open.

It was Pete's (unspoken) way of waking me up, so I wouldn't be late for work. He was never there in my bed in the morning. I wasn't exactly sure where he went. Maybe to workout, maybe back to his own flat? I never asked, he never said.

I managed to push the comforter and the sheets off my naked, sore body. Sitting up, I started to examine myself. Bruises on the inside of my thighs that were accompanied by several bite imprints, scratches down my chest…

I forced myself to stand to the hardwood floor and walk gingerly into the bathroom. In front of the mirror, I caught sight of more battle wounds. A large hickey just above my left breast, bite marks along my neck…

Oddly enough, just the reflection of them on my skin made me excited. In the last two months that we had this 'thing' going on between us, I had learned so much more about sex than I had ever imagined. I had learned to enjoy rough sex, being marked by a man that made me incoherent with his touch, who turned me on by looking at me, who's tongue was the thing the naughtiest dreams were made of and a man who left me sore and trembling when all was said and done.

He always fell asleep with me. Occasionally, his arm draped across me in some form or fashion but often he would retreat to his side of the bed.

I hated that part. I yearned to be wrapped in his arms. I wanted the gentle side that I caught glimpses of during the day, to come out in the night.

I turned on the shower and was running my hand under it to test the warmth, when the door pushed open. I jumped from surprise but when I saw Pete walk through, I let out a calming breath.

"What are you doing here?" I turned to him, hiding how startled I was.

"Forgot my wallet," he replied, his eyes running up and down my body.

I walked back toward the sink to get my toothbrush, pretending I didn't feel his gaze burning my skin.

"Surprised you could walk this mornin'," he groaned out, moving closer to me.

"I'm fine," I squeezed paste onto my brush "Aren't you going to be late?"

"Aren't you?" he finally reached me, his calloused finger running down the back of my right arm.

I started brushing my teeth, ignoring how affected I was by him. Meanwhile, I felt my thighs slicking with want and my heart pounding.

He repeated the stroke, over and over again, causing goose flesh to rise on me.

I rinsed my mouth and turned toward him. He withdrew his hand, a smirk of satisfaction on his cocky face.

"I will be late if you don't get out of here," I spoke quietly.

He ran his hand across his own chin, his eyes scanning me again.

"I rather like this," he leaned out and brushed his knuckles across the patch of skin he had sucked dry on my chest.

I cocked my head to the side, my hair falling into my eyes.

"And these," he reached down to my thighs, grazing between them.

I silently prayed he didn't move any higher and realize how turned on I was.

"These are my favorite," he moved closer to me, his thumb digging into one of the bruises.

"Shit," I groaned, a little shockwave of pain coming to the surface when he did.

"It's sore, love?" Pete took my chin in his hand "Tell me."

"Yes," I chewed on my lip, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Look at me," he ordered, his voice a little deeper.

"Yes," I admitted roughly, with my eyes blazing "I'm very, _very_ sore."

He abruptly let out a groan, pulling my mouth toward his own. He gasped with lust, into my mouth. I felt my thighs slick even more and I fought the urge to wrap my arms around him.

His hand slipped down to slide along my jawbone and it was my turn to moan at the surprisingly gentle way he did it.

His kisses slowed, softer and erring on the side of sweet.

"Pete," I whispered against his mouth "I have to get ready."

"I know, love," he murmured against mine.

He stepped back, slow and sexy, until he was out of the bathroom. I pushed the door behind him and locked it.

I felt like crying. I knew there was more to us than our little 'arrangement'. More than mind blowing sex. More than me advancing my career because I had Pete Dunne demanding things for me. More than him protecting my 'innocence'.

* * *

"The table goes there," I instructed a couple of the roadies.

We were setting up for the night's event and I had become very confident in my abilities to organize it on my own. I was sure the reason that they complied with my bossiness was Pete, but it still helped get the things I wanted done.

I was staring down at some notes I had on a clipboard, when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I jumped from shock until I saw the owner of said hand.

"Trent," I gasped "You scared me to death."

"Sorry," he chuckled "Just saw you in here, wanted to check up on you."

"Pete sending you to check on me now?" I chewed on the end of my pen, as I stared back at my clipboard.

"I wouldn't say that," he shifted in front of me "More like, I'm doing him a fava."

"You're a good friend," I looked back up at him "To be so concerned about Pete's latest play thing."

"Is that what you think you are?" Trent raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Well, not exactly…I know that this is a mutually beneficial relationship," I felt my cheeks blush.

"Whateva you say, love," he shook his head with a smile "You're good here though, huh?"

"Fine," I nodded "Almost done setting up."

"Then I will get out of your way," he winked, before leaving me.

I tossed my notes onto a table that was going to be used for merchandise sales and headed out the door to find the restroom. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to make sure Jim hadn't sent me any demanding texts when I accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry," I started apologizing before I even looked up to see who I had ran into.

"It's all right."

A man, a little older, stood in front of me with a grin on his face.

"Technology, right?" I laughed uncomfortably "I need to learn not to text and walk."

"As pretty as you are, I'm sure you would be forgiven."

I saw the way he was looking at me and I knew it was best if I got out of there.

"Thanks," I shoved my phone into my pocket "Sorry again."

I walked passed him quickly and into the restroom.

* * *

I was standing at the back of the arena, as Pete entered for his match.

I watched him with hungry eyes, the feeling of his hand on my face that morning replaying in my mind and on my skin.

He squared off with his opponent and I was drawn away by one of the merchandise vendors.

"We're out," Will informed me, flatly.

"Of what?" I shook my head, annoyed that he hadn't elaborated.

"Dunne's shirts," he sighed 'None left. People are pissed."

"Did we not bring enough?" I reached for the invoice behind the table.

"I think there must be another box somewhere," he sighed "Don't know where though. We gotta be missin' at least one box."

"I think I know where they are," I realized.

I had seen the man I had ran into earlier, unloading a car of merch. Several boxes he had set down near the exit door and I imagined he had left them there on accident.

"Tell everybody to calm down and I'll be right back."

I swung the door open and headed down the partially dark hallway. I was almost to the boxes when I heard a familiar voice.

"We meet again."

I turned to see him staring at me from mere feet away.

"I was getting these boxes," I bent down to picked them up.

"Those are too heavy for you," he reached for them.

"I'm stronger than I look," I narrowed my eyes at him "I've got them."

He reached out, pulling them from my hands. He sat them down on top of a water fountain.

"You got a little attitude on you, don't you?" he huffed "I don't usually have this much damn resistance."

"Resistance?" I felt my cheeks flaming, with anger this time.

"I know girls like you," he stepped closer "You come crawling around these shows, wanting to catch yourself some wrestler."

"You don't know anything about me," I tried to push passed him.

He stuck his arm out, stronger than he looked as well, and held me back.

"Oh I'm afraid I do, sweetheart," he chuckled "Let me tell you a little secret, hm? I'm gonna be in that ring before long. You got the chance to hitch your wagon to a star, outta the gate."

"No thanks," I tried to move again but his arm was far to strong.

"Come on," he moved his body closer to me.

I didn't even think, I just reacted. I drew my arm back and slapped him across the face. Harder than I meant to, honestly. His hand flew up to his cheek and his eyes grew dark and angry.

"You shouldn't have done that."

He grabbed my wrists in his strong hands and I flinched, waiting for his retaliation.

"What tha fuck are you doin', man?"

Trent's voice was the sweetest thing I had ever heard. In seconds, he was beside me, pushing himself between us.

"Oh, I see," the man grinned "Ya already got you one."

"Shut the fuck up, man," Trent hardened his jaw "Get the fuck outta here while you got the chance."

"Fine," he held his hands up "I'll be in the crowd if you change your mind, sweetheart."

"Don't hold your breath," I leaned around Trent.

"Hey!" Trent scolded me "Enough."

The man disappeared through the door and Trent turned to me.

"You all right?"

"Yeah," I sighed "I'm fine. I just need to get these shirts to the table."

I reached for the boxes and he grabbed them.

"I got it."

* * *

"What the fuck?" Tyler scrunched his nose.

"Just watch out for her, will ya?" Trent grunted and walked away.

He had pulled me to the backstage area and was leaving me in Tyler's hands. Pete and Trent had another match, a tag team that was to close out the show.

"Ya all right?" Tyler sat down beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I shrugged "Just some jackass."

Tyler laughed, pulling out his phone and getting lost in it.

The show ended and I waited backstage with Tyler, for Trent and Pete. Minutes kept ticking by and I was confused. They usually stopped for a few pictures and autographs but it was usually over by now.

Trent's booming voice interrupted the comfortable silence we had been in "Get out here, now!"

Tyler and I both jumped up, rushing toward the backstage entrance. What we found on the other side, caused me to lose my breath. I felt frozen in place.

Pete had the man who had hit on me, pinned to the floor. His knee pressed against his throat, a menacingly wild look in his eyes.

"Ya fuckin' feel that?" Pete was screaming at him "Ya feel tha life draining out of ya, motherfucker?"

"Pete!" Trent reached to pull him off but Pete didn't even move despite how strong Trent was.

"Pete, let him go!" Tyler joined Trent, his face showing true fear.

"Pete!" I screamed, the ice holding me in place melting away with the reality that he could literally kill someone in front of us.

The man was wiggling around but his movements were slowing down.

Pete's eyes shot up when he heard me and I finally made it to him.

"Let him go," I gasped, shaking my head in shock.

"After what this piece 'a shit did to you?" he raised his fist and punched him in the face.

"Pete!" I squealed, the sound of the man's face accepting the blow sounding much louder than it even was.

"Fuck man, you're gonna kill him!" Tyler gasped.

"Pete, please," I crouched down "I'm not worth this, ok? If you kill this man, you'll go to jail. All those dreams you have, fucked away. And for what? Pete, please…Let him go!"

His eyes stared deeply into mine, as tears slid down my cheeks. I was so scared that I didn't try to hide them.

Trent tugged on him again and he finally pulled his knee off the man's throat.

"Fucking shit," the man coughed, blood running down his face "You're a psychotic motherfucker!"

"You got thirty seconds to get your pathetic ass out of here," Trent instructed "Starting now."

The man stumbled to his feet, running his hand over the blood.

"Fucking bitch," he spat at me.

Pete lunged at him, Trent and Tyler both grabbing him immediately.

"I'll fuckin' kill you!" Pete screamed from his place between the two of them.

The man disappeared out the door and the three of us all let out a collective breath.

I closed my eyes tight and capped my hand over my mouth and nose. I was still shocked and shaken.

"What is wrong with you!" Tyler shouted, causing my eyes to jolt open.

"You're crazy, man!" Trent let go of Pete roughly "Ya coulda killed him! He could go to the police!"

"He won't," Tyler shook his head "He's to fuckin' scared."

"I should have neva told you!" Trent pointed a finger at Pete.

"Let's go," Tyler grabbed Trent by the arm "Let's get the fuck outta here."

Pete turned slowly toward me, once we were left alone. I didn't know what else to do. I walked toward him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He immediately returned it, gripping me tightly.

"Pete, why did you do that?" I whispered against his neck.

He finally let me go, pulling back and staring into my eyes. His mouth smashed against mine, needy and desperate and apologetic.

"Pete," I moaned against his ear when our lips separated 'What are you doing?"

He didn't answer, instead he slid the straps of his ring gear off his arms and pulled me against him. I collided into his sweaty chest, my hand sliding over his heart. It was beating out of control. I dug my nails into the flesh above it and he slid the skirt I had changed into earlier up over my hips. His fingers danced across my ass and jolted my panties down. I stepped out of them, breathlessly and kicked them to the side. His teeth bit into my neck and I yelped out, like always. I drug his mouth back up to me, my tongue plunging deep into the confines of it. He groaned against me and pulled back to stare into my eyes.

His hand pushed between my thighs and traced over my bare pussy. He quickly shoved three of his thick fingers inside me and I rolled my head back, his other hand catching me and wrapping my hair around his hand roughly. He tugged my lips to his, his fingers pumping deep inside me.

"Pete," I gasped in between kisses "Fuck."

His thumb started grazing against my clit after a little while and I moaned louder. He pressed his forehead against mine, and started backing us toward one of the walls. I hit against it, not even knowing when I was about to, and whimpered when I saw him drop slowly to his knees. He hooked one of my legs over his shoulder and started pushing his fingers in deeper. In seconds, I felt his hot mouth on my clit. He lapped against it, running against my slit and back to my clit again.

He sucked all of me into his mouth, his fingers moving faster and faster. I dug my nails in to his scalp, sliding through his hair.

"Pete," I moaned "Just like that…Please…"

He sucked harsher on me and I felt myself pulsing around his fingers. He hooked them against my g-spot and I screamed. Nobody had ever been able to destroy me with their fingers like him.

He flicked his tongue against my clit, my second orgasm spasming against his eager tongue.

"Oh my god," I gasped.

I felt like I was about to collapse, my legs so weak from his sweet torment.

He drew his fingers out of me, his hand going to grip my thigh thrown over him. He continued to ravage me and I realized he wasn't stopping until I came again. I tugged ruthlessly on his hair and I felt him growl against my soaking heat.

"Fucking shit," I moaned, not even sure if my body could withstand another.

His fingers dug harder into my thighs and I tilted my head back as far as I could against the cement wall.

His started to flick his tongue so rapidly against my clit that I felt dizzy. His mouth sucked feverishly and I felt another orgasm.

"Shit, I'm cumming again," I gasped "Pete! Oh my god!"

I felt him smile then, his teeth raking a trail down my legs. He bit into my flesh and tugged on it. His tongue lapped at everything that had slid down my thighs before he finally stood to his feet.

He still didn't speak.

He pulled my skirt back down over my hips. Turning, Pete grabbed my underwear off the floor and shoved it into his ring suit.

His fingers laced through mine and he pulled me toward the back.

That night, he held me as I slept. He never said a word.


	3. Say Anything

It had been two weeks since Pete's attack on the total stranger. Thankfully, Tyler had been right. Either the man had been to scared or humiliated or whatever the case but he hadn't went to the police.

Things with Pete had been…awkward. The first night, he had held me in his arms. He was the one who had initiated it, drawing me to his bare chest. I had welcomed it, still shaken by the whole thing. His arm draped around me, stroking my arm and occasionally the hair that fell around it.

He didn't speak. Not a single word.

And in the morning, like usual, he was gone.

We barely talked at work. He was preparing for the UK Tournament. It was a little under two months away. His biggest shot yet to get noticed and possibly signed by his dream company. I tried my best not to bother him or any of the other guys, for that matter.

I went about my business work. My relationship with Jim Smallman had improved leaps and bounds. I refused to believe it was all of Pete's threats. I knew that Jim saw my visions and ideas as valid and inventive. He was impressed. If he was impressed, then maybe he could put in a word for me with WWE's creative at the tournament. He and Hunter were friends after all.

At night, Pete and I rarely talked much either.

We fucked. Hard, like always. His eyes still looking at me, his hands still rough, his teeth rougher.

But there was no holding, no caressing afterwards. We went straight back to retreating to our own sides of the bed. Or to be exact, he did.

I was growing tired. I was growing confused. I was feeling used by this beautiful, strong man that I had started to develop feelings for rather quickly. I needed answers. I need to know I wasn't just some fling for him.

* * *

I had left the arena early. My work was done and the guys had decided to put in some extra hours of practice after a show.

I wasn't even sure if Pete would come to my flat. It was near midnight and I hadn't heard a word from him.

I was washing my face at the bathroom sink when I heard his key turn in the front door. Instead of walking out to greet him, I stayed where I was. I reached for my moisturizer and pretended to be unaware when he walked through the open door.

"Did you talk to Trent…About us?" he asked, his voice low and angry.

"What?" I glanced over at him, sliding the moisturizer down my throat.

"Did you tell Trent that you were my latest play thing?" he growled, grabbing my wrist and turning me to face him.

"Aren't I?"

I asked it before I had time to think about what I was saying. At the same time, I was glad. Who knew if I would have been able to spit it out otherwise?

He stared at me. His eyes burning with anger.

No response.

I realized he was waiting for me to elaborate and I let out a deep sigh. My hair fell into my eyes as I dropped them to the floor to gather my thoughts before looking back up to him.

"When this…arrangement between us isn't needed any more. When you get your contract with WWE and I get my job there…What more is in it for you, Pete? What more could you possibly want from me? The shy little girl you plucked from obscurity and promised to protect?"

I felt my face growing red with anger. This was how I felt? I hadn't even really realized it myself.

"So, you think once I land the job…" he moved closer to me.

I was standing in nothing but an oversized British Strong t-shirt and my panties. I immediately wished I had opted for my pajama pants.

"…That I won't want to touch you like this again?" he reached down and ran his hand over the fresh fingerprint evidence on my thighs.

His hand sent a shiver up my spine.

"I won't want to make bruises on your thighs again, like I do when my tongue makes ya cum so hard I have to hold you down on the mattress?"

I shifted from trying to hold back my arousal and Pete's hand fell. It moved up to my face, his pointer and middle finger slowly sliding across my closed mouth.

"That I'll just…give up this mouth and the things I can do to it. The things it can do to me."

I closed my eyes as he pressed his fingers in the center of my lips.

"Stop," I whispered against them when I opened my eyes "You're not answering the question."

He dropped his hand and grabbed me, sitting me up on the very edge of the bathroom counter.

"What are you doing?" I groaned, even though I knew the answer.

Pete ran his hands slowly up my legs, finally hooking his fingers into the sides of my panties. He held my gaze as he slid them off me.

He dropped to his knees, pulling me closer, as his tongue lapped at me slowly. I leaned back on my hands and moaned, despite my best efforts.

Pete's hands slid up my thighs, under my shirt to grip my breasts roughly. They felt cut and calloused from all the extra workouts he had been getting in at the gym.

His tongue flicked at my clit, teasing it with far to much pleasure in each movement.

"Pete," I whimpered "Please…"

He finally raised his head and stood up. His hands swiftly pushed my legs apart and he scooted me closer to him.

My eager hands pulled his shirt over his head and he worked on taking off his pants.

He pushed into me hard enough that my back bounced off the mirror above the sink. His mouth went straight to mine. He bit at my lips, sucking them into his mouth and drawing blood.

Once we broke apart, he jerked my shirt over my head. His warm mouth started sucking patches of skin down my throat, across my chest. Each time he drew my flesh in sharply, I moaned and tightened my legs around him.

Each thrust became harder and he started to grunt so loudly, that he had to pull his lips away from my tingly skin.

He gripped my hips, thrashing me against his pelvis repeatedly.

"Cum," he growled, pressing his forehead into mine.

I felt myself start to clench down around him and I bit into his shoulder.

The bite caused him to chuckle with satisfaction, grabbing my lips in his again. I moaned into his mouth, as the last of my orgasm shuddered through me.

"Come to bed," he pulled away.

It took a minute, for my mind to settle and for me to realize I was still angry.

"No," I steadied myself "We aren't done talking."

"We are for tonight, love," he slid his tongue up my neck.

"Pete," I tried to resist "I'm not going to bed with you."

"You don't have to be in bed," he grabbed me and pulled me quickly to the floor.

He flipped me around, pressing me over the sink. The cold tile pressed against my bare stomach and my cheek rested on it's cool surface.

"Spread your legs," he whispered in my ear, his teeth taking time to tug on my earlobe.

I did as I was told. As angry as I was at him, I was just as turned on by him.

Fuck this man.

Both literally and figuratively.

He entered me from behind, his hands sliding all over my ass. I waited for it and he didn't disappoint.

His cupped hand slapped down on me with such precision that I felt another gush of my excitement slide down between my legs.

"Are you punishing me for…"

"Maybe, I'm punishing us both," he growled.

What the fuck did that mean?

He started pounding inside of me, so deep that he was hitting my cervix. My fingers reached to grip something but there wasn't anything I could hold on to. I was at his mercy.

His hand popped my ass again and then I felt him lean over, biting the spot just between my shoulders. His teeth dug in deep and I screamed.

His tongue ran over it, as if to apologize. He moved further down my back with his hands, leaving scratch marks.

"Are you gonna cum?" I whimpered, as I felt his thighs start to tense next to my legs.

"Shh," he silenced me.

In a few seconds, he pulled out. I turned around breathless and confused, pushing my hair out of my eyes. Sweat sliding down my chest and I noticed he was covered in it too.

"What are you doing?" I shook my head, gasping for air.

"Come to bed," he stood back from me.

His dick was large and throbbing in front of me. He knew I couldn't say no.

"If I come to bed…" I started to broker a deal.

He wasn't in the mood for deals. He grabbed me up, slinging me over his toned shoulder and walking me the short distance to my bed. He dropped me flat on my back and crawled over me. His hands scraped down my naked body, his eyes taking in everything as he touched me.

I arched my back. I had been so close and he had stopped it. Bastard.

"Ya want me?" he leaned down, his forehead ghosted against mine.

"Yes," I gasped "Please, please…"

"Fuck," he grunted before he entered me again.

"Please, please don't stop this time," I begged, as he started snapping his hips against me.

He started brushing my cervix again and I felt things start to build much faster. I dug my heels into his lower back and ran my hands over his chest.

"Scratch me," he panted "Go on…"

I eagerly dug my nails into his skin, marking him with my emerald polished nails. His head threw back in pleasure and I dug even harder.

"Just like that?" I whispered innocently.

"Fuck," he grunted, his hips whipping harder and faster against me.

I reached up and grabbed his chin between my fingers, drawing his face to mine.

"I want to watch you cum," I gasped.

A cocky smirk curled on his lips, as he pounded into me a few more times before I felt his cum sliding down my bruised legs. His mouth opened, a gutteral growl escaping it as his eyes rolled back slightly. As he came undone, I tightened around him.

His thumb slid between us and scraped across my clit to finish me.

We stared at each other for a moment, panting and gasps escaping both of us.

Then what did he do?

Roll off me and take his side of the bed.

Without a single offer for me to lie with him.

I tried to ignore it, let it go but the more I lay in the silence the more bitter and angry I became.

We were at a crossroads and whether he wanted to or not, we would have to discuss it. I was just too tired to do it then.

* * *

I was sitting on the bed, my robe tied around my full set of pajamas.

He wasn't going to trick me tonight. I was going to be strong and I was going to say my peace, state my terms. I wouldn't be used anymore. No matter how fucking amazing the sex was. No matter how amazing I felt when I was with him. No matter how I felt about him.

I heard him walking down the hall and he entered my room, sliding a jacket off his shoulders and tossing it on a chair.

"Ready for bed, already?" he growled, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet.

"No," I shook my head, drawing away from him.

"What?" his brow creased.

"I told you last night. I'm not going to be just someone to fuck. I'm not that type of person…I don't do things like this. I don't," I could feel my heart beating faster.

He just stared at me. His nostrils flared with anger but I ignored them.

"I, I need more from you," I sighed "I'm not asking for some big declaration…I just want something. Anything."

He kept staring, his eyes falling from mine and then back again.

"Anything," I shook my head pleadingly.

He moved closer to me.

"I told ya from the beginnin' that you had a hold on me…"

"Yes, and you also said you hated it. You, you don't let me touch you after we have sex, you're not here when I get up in the morning…Please just tell me how you feel about me. I know you're not good with words and feelings but please, just say anything. Anything you want…Please..please?"

I felt tears forming in my eyes.

Fuck it.

Let them fall.

"So what is it, huh? Do you hate the fact that you want to fuck me?"

"Shh," he moved toward me, trying to take my face in his hands.

"Stop!" I groaned, pushing his hand away "Tell me! Tell me how you feel about me, right now!"

He stood stoic, frozen.

"Pete, either tell me how you feel or get out."

"What?" he was taken back, his eyes for the first time showing his hand.

He was afraid.

"Tell me," I held my arms at my sides "Say anything you want but just say something…"

Nothing.

"You can't. Can you?" I laughed through my tears "…Well there's my answer."

"Don't," he shook his head.

"I am a temporary play thing. I'm who you're using to fuck away the time. I knew it," I whispered "But that's over."

He stepped back a little, as if I had slapped him in the face.

"Get the fuck out!" I felt a sob escape my throat.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a low voice.

"Get out! Go wherever it is you go when you leave me in the morning! Maybe it's another girl, I don't know…I don't care. We're done. Whatever this is, it's over."

He continued to stand there.

"Get out!" I sobbed even louder "I don't want to look at you anymore!"

He stared at me for another few seconds and turned to leave.

"I'm sure you'll find someone else to mark as yours," I finished angrily.

He froze, with his back to me. I could see every muscle tense underneath his shirt.

Then he was gone.

And I was alone.

Completely alone.


	4. Rip My Heart Out

One week passed.

One agonizingly painful week of having to dodge Pete in the hallways at events.

Enough time to allow the markings, where he had been all over my body, to fade. Although at night, I would trace what was left and remember his intensity as he touched me.

I decided to move flats. I wanted one closer to work, I wanted one that was cheaper but most all I wanted one that didn't remind me of him. He had been a fixture in that place for almost the entire time I had lived there. Every inch of the space held some sort of memory and I didn't want a constant reminder. It hurt enough already without that.

I found two of his t-shirts and several pairs of his boxers, which for a few seconds made me giggle. I washed and folded them. Maybe he would come looking for them. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to or not.

"Come in," Jim rose to his feet when I knocked on his open door "Take a seat."

When I entered his office, I almost fainted on the spot. Sitting across from him at his desk, was Triple H.

I gasped as he stood to greet me. A smirk curled up on his thick lips as he extended his hand and introduced himself.

"Jim has told me great things about you," he let go of my hand "Perhaps we could use you at the tournament next month."

"Really?" I managed to squeak out, as I took another chair in the room.

"I think it would be good practice for you," Jim nodded "Hunter has agreed to give you a go."

"That is amazing," I laughed in surprise "I mean, that would be an amazing honor. I hope that I live up to Jim's recommendation."

"I'm sure that you will," he smiled warmly at me.

"I thought you could sit in on this meeting, take some notes," Jim folded his hands across his desk "We're going to start interviews with the talent, Hunter has to start making some decisions."

I nodded, reaching into my messenger bag and pulling a notepad out. I opened it and popped the cap off my pen.

"You wanted to see me?"

Fuck.

I knew that deep, sexy voice. The voice that had made me cum so much that I knew it better than my own.

I looked up to see Pete in the doorway. His eyes met mine and I immediately turned my attention to the blank page in my book.

"Come on in, Pete," Jim motioned him "Shut the door."

He sat down on the other side of the room and Jim started going over the plans for the tournament. Hunter took over at some point, but I didn't notice when.

I was chewing on the end of my pen nervously. Every time my eyes darted up, Pete's were fixed on me.

"Are you listening, Mr. Dunne?" Jim interrupted us.

"Yes," Pete jerked his head toward Jim "Every single word."

Pete left after Hunter asked all his questions. I thought he did an excellent job and seemed to have given a good impression.

He didn't leave until he cast one more glance my way, that made me feel wet almost instantly. I crossed my legs in my skirt and I watched as his eyes slid up my legs and landed on the space between my thighs.

"That will be all Pete, thank you," Jim took notice.

"Yes, sir," Pete growled out before leaving.

* * *

I sat on my living room floor later that night, sorting through my vinyl albums to pack into boxes.

I had started collecting them when I was a child. My father was a major fan of vinyl over any other form and he had passed the love on to me.

It was stuffy, so I had opened several of the windows and the curtains floated back and forth with the breeze outside.

Suddenly, my comfortable silence was interrupted by a rather stern knock on the door. It was late for visitors. Almost midnight. Nervously, I stood and walked slowly to the peep hole.

"Shit," I whispered to myself, when I saw Pete standing in front of my door.

I couldn't leave him standing there, as much as that would have been the best option. I ran my hand through my hair and glanced down at my clothes.

Shit.

I had put one of Pete's shirts on. They had been sitting there, all clean and inviting and I had gave in. My hair was a mess, swept up in a bun with pieces falling down. I was a little sticky and sweaty from a long night of packing. I had taken my makeup off hours ago.

Too late now. I drew in a deep breath and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to say dryly before he could speak.

"Can I come in? Just for a moment," he met me with the same dry voice.

I relented, stepping back and motioning him inside. He walked passed me, his eyes holding mine captive.

"Did you need something?" I managed to spit out in a civil tone "It's late."

"I know," he turned to me "I just got out of the gym."

Funny, he didn't look like it. He was freshly showered, dressed nice in a button up and slacks.

"Going somewhere?" he motioned to the boxes in the floor.

"I'm," I walked toward them nervously "I'm moving."

"Moving?" his brow creased and his disappointment was evident.

"Yeah, I want to be closer to work and honestly, this place is really too expensive…"

"He not payin' you enough?" he shoved his hands into his pockets, a hint of anger in his voice.

"What?" I was taken back "No, no that's not it."

"Well, if he was then you could afford this flat," he looked around it "You like it here."

I felt a little tug on my heart and I tried desperately to ignore it. This was a man who couldn't say one single, solitary word to me that remotely sounded like he gave a damn about our relationship. Just because he wanted me to stay in a place I had grown to love, didn't erase his inability to show emotion.

"I like the other place too," I crouched down in the floor to finish packing the almost full box.

"Already got you one, huh?" he walked closer to loom over me and I felt my breathing start getting faster.

'Yeah," I managed to nod "I'm moving next week."

"Ya need some help then?"

Fuck.

"No," I stood up after I taped the box "I um…Mark offered to help me out."

"Mark?" I saw his eyes ignite "Mark Andrews?"

"Yeah," I nodded, shifting back and forth on my feet "I saw him today and he lives near there. He said he'd show me around."

"I just bet he did," Pete's anger continued to grow on his features.

Jealous? Too late.

At least, that was what I told myself.

"Pete, why are you here?" I sighed, propping my hands on my hips and blowing a strand of hair out of my face.

"This," he pulled a key from his pocket and held it toward me on his flat palm.

"Your key," I whispered as I looked down at it.

I had forgotten about it. A few weeks into our 'arrangement' I had made him one. He had seemed taken aback by it but he took it without any argument.

"I assumed you wanted it back," he moved his hand closer to me.

I reached out, my fingers grazing over his palm as I took it. Even with such a light touch, I felt electricity shoot up my arm straight to my heart.

"Thanks," I managed to reply, chewing on my lower lip nervously.

"You've got on my shirt," he realized, his eyes darting up and down over my torso.

I looked down at it and nodded slowly, feeling my cheeks flush.

"Packed a lot of my clothes," I shrugged, trying to stay as cool as possible but failing miserably.

I turned, walking into my bedroom and came back with his other things.

"You left these too," I thrust the stack at him.

His fingers ran over the boxers on top.

"You washed them?" he sounded surprised.

"I couldn't give you dirty clothes," I laughed at how absurd it sounded.

My whole body felt fidgety as I watched him stare at his things.

"I've never left my clothes at a woman's place before," he marveled at the fabric as if it were the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"Well, you were here a lot."

"I know," he finally looked up at me "Never spent more than one night in the same place before either."

So, this was his not so subtle way of saying I was his first non-one night stand. Was that supposed to be romantic? And why did it turn me on? Why did it make me feel special? Just like when he told me he never looked any other woman in the eyes when he fucked them. Or that constant line of me having a hold on him.

"Well, here," I grabbed the t-shirt I had on and pulled it over my head.

I thankfully had a bra on and a cute one at that. His eyes grew wide in surprise and he scanned me hungrily. Suddenly, the room felt twenty degrees warmer.

Take it all in, Dunne.

"Now you have everything," I finished, handing it to him.

"Not everything," he practically growled at me.

His hand moved over and grabbed mine as he reached for the shirt. His fingers traced my knuckles methodically. His eyes drifted to my half naked chest and his tongue danced across his lower lip.

"Can you, can you go?" I withdrew my hand "Please?"

"Is that what you want?"

I hesitated for a few seconds. I wanted nothing more than to rip those clothes out of his hand, throw them on the floor and feel his mouth on mine. I wanted to run my hands over his chest and feel him touch every inch of me.

"Yes," I answered instead.

"Then I'll go," he nodded, his eyes telling me he felt the same way that I did.

"Good," I whispered.

"It's settled then," he responded, only he moved closer to me rather than farther away.

"Pete," I heard my voice come out stern and I was proud of myself.

"Just remember," his mouth was now inches away from mine "When Mark is fuckin' you, remember how I fuck you. Remember that he can't do half of the things that I can."

"I never said I was going to fuck Mark," I moaned softly.

"He'll try to, I'm certain of that."

"Doesn't mean I'll do it," I shifted my shoulders defiantly toward him.

"For your sake, I hope you don't."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll be disappointed, love," he ran his mouth along my neck without actually brushing my skin "He'll neva touch you like me. He'll neva make you cum as hard as I do….He'll neva make you happy."

"There is a lot more to relationships than fucking," I ran my fingers along my bra straps to straighten them.

His head tilted as he watched me readjust my cleavage.

"You need to go," I croaked out, when our eyes met again.

His thumb ran along my jaw and when he touched me, I jumped.

"I neva got to say goodbye properly," he groaned.

"Don't."

Pete's thumb moved down under my chin, tilting it up to him. His eyes moved over my chest as his body got even closer to me, practically brushing against it.

"Tell me again and I won't," his lips danced in front of mine.

I could tell in his eyes that he knew I wanted it, that he wanted it, that he thought I was going to give in.

"Don't kiss me," I forced myself to say it "Ever again."

His thumb retracted as if I had burned it. His face lit up with anger and frustration, his mouth twisting and his shoulders tensing up.

"Good night, Pete," I walked toward the door.

"Put on a shirt," he gave me one more once over as he reached the door "Ya got your windows open."

"I'll take that into consideration," I practically spat, opening it for him to leave.

He walked passed me, as close as possible and I shut the door in his face. I stood by it for a few seconds, chewing nervously on my thumbnail before I decided to peek through the key hole.

He was standing on the other side, holding the t-shirt I had just ripped off my body to his nose.

He was searching for the smell of my perfume. I watched as he inhaled it a few more times before wrapping it around the back of his neck and heading down the hallway.

I decided to heed his advice and went over to shut the windows. As I shut the final one, I made the mistake of looking down onto the street.

Pete was walking toward his car, his eyes fixed on my apartment. Our eyes met again but he quickly turned his head away. I slammed the window shut as loud as I could and sat down underneath it.

I don't remember going to bed. I do, however, remember crying a lot that night.

* * *

"Where do you want this one?"

"Hm?"

I had been completely lost in a day dream and hadn't heard a single word Mark had said to me.

"This box," he laughed "Which I might add has some amazing vinyl…Mind if I look through it?"

"No, go ahead," I smiled warmly at him.

I knew Mark would enjoy the albums, with his love of music.

We had been moving my things for the last three days. All the furniture and big pieces were mostly set up, all that was left were the odds and ends. Except for my desk, which Trent was supposed to deliver for me.

I pried off the top to a can of paint and dipped my brush into it. While Mark perused my music collection, I started swiping it across the wall to see if I liked the color.

Within a few seconds, he was up on his feet and helping to open the other two cans.

"Which one do you fancy, hm?" he grinned over at me, as he applied another color to the wall.

"Hmm," I glanced at both of them.

"I'm thinking this one."

As he finished his sentence, he reached out and dotted a little of the cream colored paint onto the end of my nose. I giggled and swiped at him with my brown paint, leaving a trail down his cheek as he turned to avoid it.

"Yeah, definitely this one," he reached out and tapped my nose with his pointer finger.

I felt his other arm snake around my back and I suddenly realized I had been completely clueless to what was happening the last few days. Mark thought this was going to go somewhere. Shit.

Mark had been amazing. He was a stark contrast to Pete. He was funny and lighthearted and simple.

"Mark, I," I started to protest but I was saved by a knock on the door.

I pulled away and I heard him sigh heavily as I did. I ran my hand over my hair, which was also splattered with paint from painting the bathroom earlier. I literally had paint everywhere, on my bare arms, on my tank top, on my hands and now on my nose thanks to Mark's flirtation.

I opened the door without even looking to see who it was, assuming it was a mover.

Not even close.

"Pete," I gasped in surprise "How did you know where I was?"

"Trent couldn't deliver your desk, so he asked me," Pete stood in the doorway.

"And you thought that gave you permission to come over? Without telling me first?" I shrugged questioningly.

Suddenly, Mark was behind me. His arm wrapped around my shoulders. Although I wanted nothing to do with Mark's advances, I was suddenly grateful for it.

"Dunne," Mark nodded at him.

Mark knew very little about mine and Pete's relationship. I had kept it pretty much private.

"Andrews," Pete practically growled like a caged animal.

"We were uh, kinda busy here," Mark nodded to the paint cans sitting on the floor.

"You might want to try for the walls next time," Pete replied dryly.

I glanced down at the paint all over me and smirked.

"Maybe," Mark grinned, his finger brushing some more of the cream paint onto my cheek.

"Mark!" I squealed, jumping away but he pulled me back close to him.

"I see you have all the help you need," Pete said through gritted teeth.

"Mark, could you give us a minute?" I turned to him sweetly.

"Sure," he pressed his finger against the tip of my nose playfully before returning to our work.

"He's a fuckin' disgrace. That's what he is," Pete snarled under his breath.

"What are you talking about?"

"He doesn't take any of this seriously. Not this business, not this tournament…Not you."

"Oh," I practically cackled "And you do? Pete, we ended things weeks ago and yet here you are, seeking me out. Are you expecting a different outcome? You can't even admit that I'm worth a damn to you but yet you can come here, uninvited, and criticize the man who is helping me?"

"You fucked him, didn't you?" Pete's fists clenched at his sides.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no. I didn't," I felt my face getting hot.

"But you're goin' to. He had his hands all over you just now…Makes me wanna rip his bloody arm off."

"You need to leave," I pushed on his chest, backing him into the hallway.

I shut the door behind us, so Mark couldn't hear.

"Do you like it?" Pete immediately started backing me up against it.

"What?"

"Do you like it? The way he touches you like that?"

"You mean affection?" I folded my arms across my chest "Yes, I like affection."

"But you like it from him?" he put his hands on either side of my head against the door.

"I like affection from people I care about," I answered breathlessly "And yes, I care about him. He's been nothing but nice to me."

"Nice? Is that what you want?" he pushed his body closer to mine "Someone gentle, someone who can be soft with you…?"

His hand snaked down my throat, his thumb scratching against my collarbone. I could feel his erection through his jeans against my leg.

"We both know that gentle isn't you," I whispered.

"I don't believe that's what you want," he groaned, his knee pressing between my thighs "Gentle isn't you either."

"You need some help with the desk?" Mark opened the door and the two of us practically fell through it.

Mark caught me and laughed against the side of my neck.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he kidded.

"It's ok," I stood from his grasp "And yes, could you help Pete with the desk please? He really needs to be going. He has more important things to do."

Pete's eyes were blazing so hard that I was surprised Mark hadn't went up in flames yet.

"On it," Mark's lips kissed my cheek quickly.

I felt my body stiffen but I enjoyed the look on Pete's face far to much to protest or complain. I would have to have a talk with him later instead.

Mark headed toward the elevator and Pete turned back to me.

"If he hurts you," he drew in a deep breath "I'll rip his heart out."

"That's funny," I stepped closer to him "Who was supposed to rip your heart out when you hurt me?"

He ran his tongue over his lips nervously and left me in the hallway. I made sure to be in another room when they brought the desk up.

Later that night, I told Mark I wasn't interested in a relationship. He took it rather well, all things considered. He didn't leave, though, until he left a standing dinner date offer on the table.

I crawled into bed, my mind swimming with a million and one thoughts. I still took the time to see if any of my markings remained. Just one, a tiny speckled bruise healing up on the inside of my right thigh. I traced it gingerly, then turned off the light.


	5. For the Love of a Woman

We arrived in Blackpool three days before the tournament was to begin.

The wrestlers had meetings and workouts scheduled through much of every single one of those days.

I kept busy, shadowing Triple H and Regal. They were both incredibly brilliant at every single angle of the business and I was in awe of the knowledge they were offering me. They also both seemed impressed with what I did know.

"This Dunne fellow," Regal looked up from a large notebook he had been carrying around all day "He seems to be rather promising."

My heart leapt into my throat. As angry and hurt as I was at Pete, the fact that he was standing out to them meant he might get what he wanted. If he got a contract with the company, that also meant he would be far away from me. I wasn't sure how to feel about that part.

"I like him," Hunter nodded "He's got a chip on his shoulder the size of Mount Rushmore."

"Sound familiar to you, does it?" Regal smirked.

"He seems to have a following too," Hunter laughed off his remark "Doesn't he?"

He turned to me and I quickly tried to find the words to answer.

"He's uh, he's definitely one of the most popular wrestlers in the company. He does two, three matches a night some times."

"I rather like this Tyler kid too," Regal flipped the page.

I zoned out after that. Just down the hall from us, the wrestlers burst out the door of the gym. Tyler, Trent, Mark, a lot of other faces I recognized passed by with nervous greetings to the two legends beside me.

Pete was last to come through the door. He was dripping with sweat and I immediately noticed the shirt he was wearing was the same one I had been wearing the night he came to my old apartment.

"Pete," Hunter stopped him as he approached us "Have you met Mr. Regal?"

"Not formally, no," Pete ran a towel over his face.

"I have to say I am rather impressed with your resume, Mr. Dunne," Regal stuck out his hand.

Pete took it and his little cocky smirk curved on his mouth.

"That's good to hear," he shook his hand firmly.

"Well," Regal turned to me "Hunter and I have some more matters to handle so you can have the rest of the evening off. Get some rest, long day tomorrow."

"Yes sir," I smiled, as they turned and walked away.

Pete didn't move. He stood in front of me and ran his hand through his wet hair. His chest was still rising heavily from how hard he had pushed himself in the gym.

"You seem to have made quite the impression," I finally broke the silence.

"It appears you have done the same," he responded quickly "Although that's not surprising."

"What do you mean by that?" I shifted in place, my high heels making my feet burn in pain.

"You've been impressing everyone from the start," he stepped a little closer to me.

"Apparently not enough," I quipped, reaching for my bag I had sat down on the floor earlier.

"And what do you mean by that?"

I stood up and his face was practically pressed to mine.

"I meant that when you leave an impression on someone, a good one," I licked my lips "They usually let you know. They don't just take what they can from you and walk away."

"Is that what you think I did?" his hand gripped my hip, where my shirt met my pencil skirt.

"I don't want to have this conversation again," I tried to pull his hand away but his fingers dug in deeper.

"You have left a great deal of an impression upon me," he spoke in deep voice that went straight to my core.

"Right," I nodded, finally jerking my body from his grasp "The girl who washed your underwear and gave you a key to her apartment."

Before he could say another word, I turned and walked away from him.

* * *

I had wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep the rest of the evening away.

The guys had other plans. Before long, I had agreed to go bar hopping with Mark and Tyler. Not exactly one of my best decisions. The two of them seemed to have the highest tolerance for alcohol I had ever seen.

Before going out, I had made an effort to look somewhat presentable. I took the time to do all of my makeup and curl my hair. I had brought several dresses with me. A special black one to wear to the tournament and a red one that I decided would go with a night out. It was short and tight but not too revealing. The boys had whistled when I had met them in the lobby and I had waved them off with a laugh.

Hours later, there I sat with them as they downed shots of whiskey left and right.

"How many does that make?"

"Hm," Tyler marveled at his shot glass "Twelve?"

"Thirteen," Mark corrected him, sitting his down on the wooden bar.

This latest place was a little different than the others. There was a live band and a dance floor. They served food along with their libations. Although, the boys seemed to want no part of anything that wasn't in a glass.

I was surveying the crowd when a man caught my eye. I stared at him for several minutes, trying to remember how I knew him.

"Look who decided to join the festivities," Tyler laughed.

I was drawn out of my thoughts to look over as Trent and Pete made their way through the door.

Damn it.

Could I not get one night? One single, solitary night off from this madness that consumed me?

"Looks like we're far behind," Trent laughed, motioning to the bartender.

He ordered a round of whiskey.

"These two have had plenty," I tried to intervene.

"Might as well blow off a little steam," Trent shrugged 'The next two days are gonna be hell on earth."

"You're exaggerating," Pete spoke up at last, leaning around Trent so he could see me at the other end "Those of us who are prepared will have no problem."

Tyler laughed at Pete's arrogance as he downed the next shot that was presented to him.

"I was going to toast to the tournament," Trent scowled at him "But I see you couldn't wait a bloody five seconds."

Mark leaned around Tyler and clinked his shot glass with him.

Trent rolled his eyes before shooting his own whiskey.

I watched as Pete tipped his down his throat and dropped the glass onto the table.

"I'm going to the restroom," I informed Mark quietly.

He stood up as I left that bar and I smiled at him for his attempt at chivalry.

Halfway there, my eyes caught sight of the man I had been staring at earlier. The closer I got to him, the more intrigued I became. I knew him. How did I know him? His eyes met mine and as they did, I knew exactly where I knew him from.

I turned on my high heels and started back toward the guys. I didn't make it far at all before I felt the tight grip of the man's hand on my bare arm.

"Not so fast," I heard him hiss against my ear.

"Excuse me?" I spun around "Do I know you?"

"Coy little girl, aren't ya?" he jerked me toward him "You know exactly who I am. Your little boyfriend tried to kill me a few months ago, remember?"

He was angry. So much so, that it scared me. He was also very, very drunk. I felt my stomach tighten and I knew I was too far away from the guys for them to see what was going on. Besides, they were wrapped up in their drinking and delusions of grandeur.

"He didn't try to kill you," I shook my head "You're exaggerating."

"What would you call cutting off my air supply then, huh?" he grabbed hold of my other arm "The fucking son of a bitch damn near choked me to death on the floor."

"But he didn't," I tried to pull away, to no avail "You're perfectly fine."

"Fine?" he laughed angrily "He came this fucking close to crushing my windpipe."

"Look, I'm sorry," I tried to remain calm "I'm not with him anymore. He's not my boyfriend and the things he did…does…I have no control over them."

"But I bet he still cares if something happens to you," he leaned closer and I could smell the liquor radiating off him.

"No, not really," I turned my face away from his to get away from the smell.

"Besides," he let go of one of my arms "You look even more ravishing than the first night I met you."

His hand tried to trace down my cheek and I jerked away.

"Let me buy you a drink," he shrugged "Bury the hatchet."

"No, thank you," I wriggled free from him.

"Wrong answer," he raised an eyebrow at me "Your little boyfriend isn't the only one who can hurt people."

"I suggest you shut the fuck up and leave before he finds ya standing here."

I looked over and Tyler was standing beside me.

I immediately reached down and grabbed his hand. He laced his fingers through mine protectively.

"Is he here?" he almost laughed "Really? My old friend, the attempted murderer, right here in this very bar…How about that?"

He pushed passed us and I felt my heart jump into my throat.

Tyler let go of me and followed after him.

"Pete!" I screamed through the crowd, over and over again until my throat felt raw.

By the time I got back to the bar, Pete was slamming the man's head into the wall. He was cursing at him but he was growling so viciously that I couldn't understand a single word.

Trent wasn't doing anything to stop it. He was even trying to convince the bartender to let them fight it out.

"Then take it outside!" the bartender scowled.

Trent opened the door and Pete pushed the man out into the street.

Pete was immediately on top of him, punch after punch raining down on the man's face.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" I screamed at Trent.

"No," Trent shook his head "Son of a bitch deserves it."

"What did I bloody miss?" Tyler searched his face, as Mark joined us outside.

"He said he was going to hurt her," Trent motioned toward me "Threatened to put his knee to her throat like Pete did to him."

"Pete, stop it!" I reached for him myself, unwilling to wait on the drunk and angry group of men to do anything.

Pete's fists continued to pummel him and visions of him being carted to jail, instead of winning the tournament, flooded my mind.

"Pete, please!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around his neck "Please stop it!"

He continued to ignore me.

"Pete, I love you! Please don't do this!" I screamed.

Fucking shit.

At the moment, I didn't realize what I said but later I did.

Police pulled up, clearly tipped off by the bartender and pulled them apart. Trent, Mark and Tyler, even several bar patrons immediately came to Pete's defense.

Everything was a blur of flashing lights and blood and chaos. All I could do was stand back and watch. My whole body shaking in fear.

They had Pete, holding him where I couldn't reach him. His eyes found mine, like always.

"You all right, miss?"

I turned to see one of the police officers standing beside me.

"I'm, I'm ok…Officer, he was just trying to protect me. That man, he's threatened me before and…"

"We know," he nodded "We're letting your friend go for now. We have enough witnesses to back up what he says happened here."

I felt a huge wave of relief rush over me.

"Thank you."

I turned back to see another officer let go of Pete's arm and he immediately ran over to me. His bloodied hands gripped my face tightly.

"Are you all right?" he breathed heavily against me, pressing his forehead into mine.

"Yes," I nodded.

He let out a sigh and his eyes closed before they opened again, staring into my soul. Straight into the deepest parts of me, like he always did.

"I love you."

The words didn't seem real. It was as if I hadn't heard them correctly. I had to have imagined it. All of this. I was in some surreal dream and any minute I was going to wake up.

"What?" I looked up into his eyes.

"I said, I love you," Pete replied, the words flowing out easier the second time "Even if you do hate me."

"I don't," I whimpered, weeks of pent up emotion spilling out in tears "I don't hate you."

"Shh," he placed his fingers to my lips.

He had done it a million times before but this time was different. He pulled me against him and I collapsed against his chest.

* * *

I crawled up onto my hotel bed, my shoes tossed onto the floor.

Pete held his arm up, drawing me into the curve of it and tightly against him.

We lay in silence for a while before he finally spoke.

"All those things you've been saying to me," he ran his fingers through my hair calmly "You were right…I'm a bloody fuckin' coward."

I didn't reply. I couldn't really deny it despite everything that had happened.

"I've neva loved anyone," he continued "Not even sure I love my own motha like I should…It was neva easy for me."

I ran my fingers along his chest slowly, as I listened.

"But when I met you, when I touched you…It scared the shit out of me."

"I know," I whispered.

"I talk about fuckin' cause it's all I know….you're more than that…When that bastard said he was going to…" his voice trailed off and I felt his body tense.

"We don't have to talk about this tonight," I shifted up to meet his gaze "We're both exhausted."

His lips kissed my forehead awkwardly and I could tell he was trying his best to be tender. I smiled once he couldn't see my face and slid back down into his arms.


	6. Together

Sometime, during the early morning hours, I felt Pete move next to me. He jarred me enough to make my eyes open. I smiled softly when I realized he was still holding me.

"Sorry, love," he sighed "I was trying not to wake you."

I lay there for a moment, contemplating what I should do. I felt the heat pouring off his body and the longer I did, the more I wanted him; The more I needed him. I had been strong for too long. He had admitted his feelings and damn near risked his life to protect me. Why was I going to torture myself a second longer? I rolled up on top of his waist, straddling him slowly.

"Fuck," Pete groaned, as I sat down on top of him.

"Have you even slept?" I whispered.

"I've been watchin' you," he admitted, shuffling underneath me.

My hands immediately went to the buckle on his belt. My fingers pried it open and slid it off his waist, his hips bucking up to help me get it off him.

"I missed touching you," I whispered into the dark, as I started to unzip his slacks.

"I missed every…single…inch of you," he growled, his hands reaching around to grip my ass.

I finished with his pants, wiggling them down off his hips. His dick was hard and wanting, pushing against me through his boxers.

I then went to work on the buttons of his shirt, carefully unlooping each one, as I gazed into his intense eyes. His hands came up around my back, finding the zipper to my dress.

"You looked stunnin' in this," he hissed, his fingers finding my bare skin underneath as he pushed the straps of the dress barely passed my shoulders.

"Did I?" I leaned down, my breath warm on his ear, as my fingers finished with the last button.

He sat up and I ripped the shirt down off his arms and onto the bed. My hands immediately ran over his skin and in the light that streamed through a small gap in the drapes, I realized he had a scar on his chest.

"What is this?" I gasped, my tongue darting down to lick across it.

He groaned as his fingers laced through my hair and tugged my eyes upward.

"You left it there," he gasped, his free hand sliding up my throat "The last time we were togetha."

"I marked you."

"I was glad I had it," he whispered hoarsely.

Pete raised me up by my hair and finally drew my lips to his. His mouth was searing against mine; Longing and passion spilling over. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he pulled me onto his lap. I felt my whole body become complete again. I hadn't realized it felt so broken until that very moment.

"I wanna make you cum," he gasped for breath "Right now."

"Pete," I whined, feeling heady and dazed already.

"Ova…and ova," he whispered against my skin as he sucked on the side of my neck then to the middle of my throat "And ova again."

I crawled across him, straddling his left leg and ground my body into his thick thigh. My hair fell into my eyes as I pressed my forehead against his, each movement getting more and more intense.

"Dirty, dirty lil' girl," he growled "What do you want?"

His fingers dug into my hips and I moaned. I would have bruises when I woke in the morning. I had missed them. I had missed his rough hands, his eager mouth, his dark, sexy side that made me weak for him.

"I want you to claim every part of me," I ran my finger down his jaw bone "I want to be yours. All yours."

A fire ignited in the depths of his eyes, he growled and my heart fluttered.

He stared at me, probing three of his fingers into my mouth. I closed my lips around them, as they pushed further toward the back of my throat. Sucking on them, I could feel myself getting even wetter as I rocked back and forth.

His other hand moved around to slap my ass in quick, piercing movements and I buckled, my orgasm riding out with me across his bare leg.

He removed his fingers and slid them down my throat. His other hand still spanking and palming my ass.

"You have a pretty lil neck," he gasped before his teeth dug into it again with a bite below my ear.

I ran my hand through my hair, pushing it off my face as I savored the feeling of his mouth on me until he pulled away.

"Roll over," he hissed against my ear and I did as I was told.

I laid on my stomach and he held his weight up over me.

"What do ya want?" he growled "Just tell me."

"Keep spanking me," I panted, my entire body throbbing with how turned on I was.

He chuckled and raised up, his hand slamming down on my ass again. I jumped and then pushed myself up on my knees. I felt his hands take hold of my ass, pulling it toward the end of the bed.

"I missed you," I gasped, as he spanked me again "You were right…Nobody fucks me like you do."

I felt his fingers slide over my soaking wet panties and then he drew them back to hit me yet again.

"Have you been that bad, to deserve this?" he wondered, his hand rubbing my inflamed skin.

"No," I looked over my shoulder "I just like it."

"Stand up," he ordered me.

I did as he said, sliding to my feet as quickly as I could.

"Take off that dress," he stood up in front of me and ran his tongue over his parted lips.

I shimmied out of it and it hit the floor, I hadn't been wearing a bra with it.

Pete took my chin in his hand, his thumb caressing it.

"I'm yours," he whispered hoarsely "Do you believe that?"

"Yes," I gasped for air in the now stuffy room.

"And you're mine," his hand dropped from my face, sliding along the curve of my body until he reached my underwear.

"Take off your panties, love," he coaxed me.

I turned around, sliding them off my ass slowly and I heard him groan behind me.

"Like that?" I turned back around and handed them over.

"Just like that," he snarled, tossing them over his shoulder.

"You asked what I want?" I ran my finger along his lower lip "I want to suck your dick. I want to please you the way you please me."

He ran his fingers through my hair, pushing it away from my face. He balled it up in his hand and lowered me to the ground.

My knees hit the carpet and I slid his boxers down around his ankles.

"My hand was getting awfully tired," he looked down at me "Takin' care of it ma self. Felt like a fuckin' virgin."

Inside, I felt relieved. The question had run through my mind if he might have had some meaningless sex over the last couple weeks. Safe to say, if Pete was admitting he had been touching himself, there was no other women.

I opened my mouth as I continued to stare up at him. He smirked, taking hold of his thick cock and shoving it into my mouth. He hit the back of my throat and I moaned against it.

"Eyes on me, love," he grunted, as he started to move my head in and out with his tight grip on my hair.

I stared up at him, his dick threatening to choke me with each thrust. Finally, I braced my hands on each of his thighs and dug my fingers into them. He groaned, bucking his hips against me harder.

My left hand slid over to cup his balls, rolling them between my fingers and finally tugging roughly on them.

"Fuck," he moaned, his head rolling back.

I continued to do it as I kept tasting the precum in my mouth. Oddly enough, I had missed that taste. The way it felt to be on my knees before him.

"Up," he finally gasped, tugging me to my feet "I want you to cum again."

He reached for his belt on the floor and I felt my heart flutter with sheer excitement.

"Give me your hands."

I stuck them out and felt a little smile on my lips.

Pete breathed heavier, as he tightened the belt around my wrists so tight that I was pretty sure my circulation would cut off at any moment.

He pushed me back onto the bed and guided my arms above me. He positioned himself on the floor, just between my knees.

"Nobody does this better than you," I panted, as I felt his mouth start to bite it's way up the inside of my legs.

He dug into my flesh and pulled it tightly, letting it go at last and looking up at me.

"Nobody eva will," he growled.

He achingly took his time reaching the apex of my thighs, bites littered all over me.

"Pete," I squirmed on the mattress, my hands still knotted above me.

He blew on my wet core and I thought I would explode. His hot breath teasing it proficiently.

"What are you doing to me?" I panted, spreading my legs as far as I could.

He gripped my knees in his big hands and held me still.

"Don't move," he whispered, before he pressed his mouth to me.

I forced myself not to jump when his tongue hit my clit. He immediately sucked it into his mouth and his tongue flicked it rapidly.

"Shit," I gasped, throwing my head back as far as I could and rocking my hips against him.

His fingers grew more dominate, holding me down and I imagined the bruises I would find.

"Please," I gasped, desperately wanting to grab his head and push him harder against me "Please, don't stop…"

I felt myself start to tighten and finally, I spasmed underneath his tongue. He chuckled against me, his tongue lapping all the way down my thighs.

Pete crawled onto the bed and picked me up with his strong hands. He sat flat on the mattress and hovered me over his dick. Slowly he slid me down around him.

"Shit," I whimpered, as I felt him fill me after so long.

I was sitting on his lap facing him and he grabbed my tied wrists, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He kissed me, his mouth nipping at my lips. He was being almost playful. I giggled against his teeth and a tiny smile curved on his face. It quickly fell serious again and he gripped me by the waist, bouncing me feverishly on top of him.

"Oh my god," I gasped out, the feeling of him hitting my cervix making me see stars already.

"I could tell you exactly the number of minutes since I had my dick buried inside you like this," he grunted.

"Too long," I gripped my legs around his waist.

He started massaging my clit between two of his fingers and I whimpered loudly against the side of his neck.

"I want you to cum," he whispered "And cum hard."

I jerked my bound arms back against his neck and he snarled, increasing the speed he was bouncing me on top of him. Arching my back, I got a better feel of him and of his hand.

"When you cum, say my name," he urged me, his hand letting go of my waist to slide between my breasts and lightly take my throat again.

I felt his dick twitch inside me and heard his breathing quicken. His hips started to snap violently against mine. The sound pushed me over the edge.

"Pete," I gasped, pulling myself up and close to him again "Fuck…Pete…"

He groaned and I felt him release inside me. His body jerking against mine as we both tried to prolong the end to our climax.

Finally, he pulled my arms off his neck and untied the belt. His fingers ran along my wrists and surprisingly, he picked each one up in turn and kissed them.

I wiggled closer to his body, wrapping my arms back around his neck. He was so strong and so thick and so beautiful. Fucked up beyond all belief, but beautiful.

His fingers danced up my back along my spine, his warm breath hitting my shoulder, where he rested his forehead.

"You aren't going to leave are you?" I finally whispered into the darkness.

"What?"

"In the morning, are you going to be gone?"

"No, love," he ran his tongue over my shoulder, "I'm going to be here."

* * *

The tournament was amazing. The ballroom was packed and the energy was electric. Pete drew by far the most attention. It was all part of Regal's plan to get him over with the new American fans, as the newest heel in the business.

I stood backstage, taking it all in with Hunter and Finn Balor. I was intimidated when I first met him, but he was just as sweet as I thought he would be.

"He's really got somethin'," Finn assured me, as Pete finished his match with Mark.

"Kid's got loads of potential. He hasn't even tapped into all of it yet," Hunter added, his finger drumming along his chin methodically.

"Does that mean you could use him on the NXT roster?" I asked hopefully.

He smiled but didn't answer me.

The worst part was yet to come. Pete had to take the loss to Tyler. He played it perfectly but the majority of it wasn't selling it. He was legitimately pissed that he had been passed over; even if Tyler was one of the few people on earth who could truly stand him.

He came backstage, as the others moved out for the ceremony. He knocked over a chair and leaned against the wall.

"You're gonna get signed," I pressed my body against him in my little black dress "I have a really good feeling. All they've talked about is how good you are."

"Then why isn't it me out there then? Belt raised over my head? For Christ's sake, I helped train Tyler," he snarled.

"Because," I brushed his sweaty hair off his forehead "They've got big plans for you."

He was still fuming.

"Leave me alone for a few minutes, love," he sighed, his hand reaching around to lightly tap me on the ass.

I did as he asked.

* * *

"Well?"

Pete came through the door of my flat a few days later and I was literally screaming on the inside. He had just went to a meeting with the WWE executives and I had been on pins and needles.

"I'm in," he quipped, a grin spreading across his face "NXT contract."

"Are you serious?" I yelped "That's amazing!"

Suddenly, I realized what that meant. NXT contract, meant moving to the States. It meant new people, new fans, a new life. I couldn't afford to leave Progress and Pete couldn't afford not to.

"You're leaving," I sighed, dropping onto the couch. I was doing a terrible job at trying to hide my utter disappointment.

"So are you," he walked over and crouched down in front of me "I told you, as long as we were togetha, we'd go places togetha."

"What do you mean?" I shook my head.

"You got a meeting tomorrow," he smirked, standing to his feet and pulling me with him "NXT wants you, too."

"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing "How do you…"

"Had to ask, before I signed on the dotted line."

I pressed my lips against his and our kisses deepened into hungry gasps. Everything we had agreed on months ago, had come to fruition.

"I should reward you," I growled inside his mouth.

"How so?" he toyed with the bottom of my skirt.

"Hmm," I grabbed his hands, sliding them up further so he could feel I had no underwear on underneath.

He groaned with desire, as he picked me up and carried me toward my bedroom.

"Say it," I gasped when he tossed me on the bed.

He crawled up over me, pulling his shirt over his head. I traced the scar on his chest and looked up into his eyes.

He bent his head down, his mouth centimeters from mine.

"I love you," he whispered in a deep, gravely voice.


	7. Next

"Twenty minutes, Dunne!"

A loud knock reverberated on the door and I froze, capping my hand over my mouth. I dug my toes deep into the leather of the couch and closed my eyes tightly.

Pete angrily raised his head up from between my thighs and ran the back of his hand over his lips.

"I bloody got it!" he snarled out in the direction of the voice.

Everything was silent again. He bent his head back between my legs, starting a slow trail up again.

Fuck that.

"Twenty minutes, Dunne," I reminded him, grabbing his head and pressing his mouth to me.

I felt his hot breath as he growled against my heat.

* * *

I slid my black jumpsuit back on and stood in front of the mirror, adjusting the off the shoulder top. Pete came up behind me, dressed in his ring gear, and brushed my hair off my shoulder.

"I gotta go, love," he whispered against my ear.

"Mhm," I nodded, his hot tongue and teeth making their way down the side of my neck.

I ran my hand up, gripping the back of his skull and pulling him closer to me.

"Ten minutes Dunne!"

The same voice interrupted us again and I saw Pete's eyes flare in the mirror reflection as he relinquished my neck.

"Go on," I laughed, pushing him toward the door and out into the hall.

He trudged down to be met by Hunter. The two stood talking in hushed voices.

"Hey."

A cool hand gripped my bare shoulder and I jumped in surprise. Turning my eyes quickly, I realized it was just Mark.

"You scared the hell out of me!" I squealed.

"Sorry," he laughed.

Pete and Hunter both looked up at us but I could tell Pete's eyes were blazing while Hunter's were more annoyed.

An awkward beat of silence passed between us. Mark fidgeted with his hands on his hips.

We hadn't spoke much since NXT contracts were set into motion. I felt guilty because I knew he had developed feelings for me when Pete and I were separated. Once we got back together, he had backed off graciously but even now I could feel that he was attracted to me. He was a great guy. He would make someone a great boyfriend. Hopefully someone here would catch his eye.

"Excited?" I finally broke the quiet.

"Yeah," he grinned from ear to ear "Dream come true, right here."

"It's amazing," I smiled "First Tyler and Trent, now you and Pete. The world will finally see how amazing wrestling is in Britain."

"Overdue," Mark ran his hand over his face nervously.

"Andrews!" Hunter broke us out of our conversation "You're out first. Come on, let's talk!"

"Good luck," I smiled at him supportively.

He tipped his ball cap at me, lightly tapping my shoulder and caught up with Hunter, while Pete walked by him with a snarl.

"I'm fuckin' that hand up tonight," he groaned when he reached me.

"What?" I laughed.

"He couldn't keep it off ya," he growled, casting his eyes toward Mark as he walked with Hunter toward the gorilla.

"Mark isn't a threat. You know that," I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"He doesn't," he gritted his teeth as he ran his hands over my arms "He damn near get's a fuckin' boner every time he's near ya."

"He does not," I laughed, sliding my hands down his chest and resting them on his waist.

"Ya toyin' with me? Before one of the biggest matches of my career?" he growled deeply at me, as my fingers hovered over the top of his pelvis.

"Mhm," I bit my lip and nodded.

"Fuck," he gasped, digging his fingertips into my cheeks and pushing me against the wall.

His tongue pushed against mine and I moaned.

"You're gonna be late," I finally spoke when he came up for air.

"They can wait a little longer," he whispered, as his hand snaked down to massage me through my pants.

"Pete," I shifted, bucking my hips against him.

His teeth dug into my exposed shoulder, his tongue sliding along my skin. I closed my eyes and rocked against his fingers.

"Dunne! Let's go!"

We both jerked our heads to see Hunter rounding the corner.

I stood there breathless and weak. Pete looked back at me with a smirk, popping his mouth guard in, and following Hunter out of sight.

* * *

"Grab Andrews an ice pack, will ya?"

I nodded at Regal who was standing near the monitor in the back. I hadn't expected to be the type of employee to fetch something like that but it was only my third day on the job.

I found first aid down the hall and they provided me with a rather large pack for Mark's bruised fingers. I bit my lip nervously as I moved back down to the room he was sitting in. If it hadn't been for me, his fingers would have never been fucked with like that.

"Here," I sighed, taking a rolling chair next to the table he was sitting on.

I gingerly placed the pack on top of his fingers and he winced. It was already starting to swell. Slowly he wrapped his hand around it.

"Sorry," I sighed "It'll help."

"You'd make a very good nurse," he kidded.

I smiled softly at him and looked in a drawer in search of some ibuprofen.

"What do we have 'ere huh?"

My head jerked around to see Pete standing in the doorway. He ripped his mouth guard out and grinned menacingly at Mark.

"Good match out there Andrews," he ran his hand through his hair "Have to do it again real soon. Maybe I'll give you a shot at the title, once I strip it from Tyler."

"As long as you're good on your word," Mark smirked, his fingers starting to bruise around the pack.

Pete moved into the room, grabbing me and sliding me on my rolling seat toward him. His fingers dug into the muscles in my shoulders and started to massage them carefully.

"I'll see you two tomorrow, huh?" Mark glared in Pete's direction, sliding off the table.

I nodded but Pete didn't say a word as he passed by him on the way out.

"You tendin' to his wounds now?" Pete flipped me around to look up at him.

"Regal asked me to get him some ice," I stood up "Just doing my job."

"Maybe Regal needs to be told your job duties do not include nursing the wounded around here," he wrapped his arm roughly around my waist, pulling me tight.

"It's no big deal," I shrugged "I would have done it for anybody."

That almost seemed to infuriate him more but he did his best to hide it.

"You wanna get changed so we can go back to the room?" I slowly ran my fingers up his partly bare chest.

"And why do you wanna do that, love?" he growled against my ear.

My fingers reached his chin and I jerked it toward me.

"I want you to make me moan your name," I ghosted my lips across his, before he reached out and captured my lower lip between his teeth.

I heard him groan against me, his whole body heaving with desire.

"I'll make you scream it," he hissed when our mouths parted.

* * *

The minute we opened the door to the back lot, we were met with plenty of screams. More specifically, the screams of girls and young women. A lot of them half dressed in short skirts and low cut tops, heels so high that I would topple over if I wore them. They probably had never even heard of Pete a month ago but now they wanted to tackle him.

Mark and Trent were already mingling with the group, swiping autographs across shirts and pictures.

"Go on," Regal was standing behind us "You have to establish a relationship with the fans."

Pete removed his arm from my waist and walked toward the crowd, which erupted again when they realized the new bad boy, the new 'it' guy, was nearing them.

"Pete, I love you!" one particularly hot girl shouted from the front row of the crowd.

I grimaced, trying to suppress my jealousy.

They're just fans. They help boost his career. Calm yourself.

Except, I knew different. These were the types of girls who he had been with exclusively in the past. Girls who wanted a story to tell their friends, girls who wanted to add him to a list of wrestlers, girls who were so obsessed with him that they were satisfied with one night. The kind of girls he was used to pleasing.

I felt even worse, when another good looking girl, pulled the V-neck of her shirt down, thrusting a sharpie into his hand and asking him to sign her chest.

He won't do that.

I watched as he took the marker and carefully signed along her cleavage.

What the fuck?

"You'll have to get used to it," Regal stood beside me "He's going to be a big star in this business. It comes with the territory."

I shifted uncomfortably next to him as I watched him move down the line, giving an autograph to everyone he passed and the occasional photo.

Mark and Trent came back up to stand with us, picking their cases off the ground.

"He seems to be a hit, now doesn't he?" Mark caught my eyes.

"Yup," I mumbled.

"Don't be so dramatic," Trent ran his hand over the top of my head "We all know Dunne has his sights on you."

They said their goodbyes to Regal. Trent kissed me on the cheek and Mark waved meekly before they walked to their car.

Finally, Pete broke free from the group and walked back over to us.

"See you tomorrow," Regal shook Pete's hand, disappearing back into the Performance Center.

"That was…interesting," I narrowed my eyes at him as we walked to our car.

"What?"

"You signing that girl's chest," I replied gruffly.

"It's all part of the act," he brushed it off "Tha fans love shit like that."

"You're not fuckin Elvis," I huffed and I saw him tense up as he opened the back door.

* * *

"Pete!" I screamed, as he flipped me over on the bed and grabbed my hips.

He eased back into me from behind and I gripped the rather flimsy head board to our hotel bed. I could hear him groaning, as he slid in and out of me slowly. I clamped down around him, making it all the more difficult.

"Fuck," he murmured.

He leaned over, his mouth placing open kisses on my back, as his hips slowed into quick, snapping movements.

"That's it," he purred against my back "Cum around my cock, love."

My arms fell from the head board to the sheets and I bundled them in my hands as I felt my muscles contract on his command.

I glanced over my shoulder as he sat back up, his tongue barely peeking out through his lips, as he snapped into me a few more times. His eyes closed tightly and a low growl escaped his mouth as I felt his cum shoot inside of me.

We both dropped to the mattress, gasping for breath in the darkness of our room. As everything stilled into silence, I crawled my way toward him and against his chest.

His hand petted my hair, as the rise and fall of his breathing slowed to a normal pace.

"Pete?" I curled my fingers against his broad shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" he settled against his pillow.

"Do you miss all the women?"

"What kind of a bloody question is that?"

I sat up and flipped on the bedside lamp.

"You're used to having a different woman every night of the week. It's just me now….Those women tonight…"

"Fuck those women," his thumb traced my chin "I told ya. I neva felt nothin' til I met you."

I nodded and suddenly felt embarrassed and insecure for even vocalizing such petty jealousy.

"I know," I whispered 'I'm sorry…I'm being weird…"

He turned off the light and pulled me back toward him.

"It's neva gonna change," he breathed against my cheek.

I nodded against him but inside I had a sinking feeling. NXT wasn't Progress. WWE wasn't the same as where we had been. This was a whole new adventure, a whole new ball game and I hoped that we would be able to withstand the test.


	8. All You Never Say

The next few weeks flew by quickly. Regal and Hunter started putting more and more work on me. I considered it a great show of confidence but it intimidated me. I wanted to continue to impress as much as possible.

"Good job tonight, kid," Hunter patted me on the shoulder as we headed down the hallway of the Center after a taping.

"Thank you," I felt my cheeks blush.

I had grown up watching Triple H. He was an idol in the business and to receive compliments from him made my heart swell.

He walked on passed me and in seconds I felt an arm wrap around my chest from behind. I raised my hand up to grab on to it.

"Ready?' I asked

"Mhm," Pete breathed against my hair.

I glanced down at my purse and groaned.

"Shit! My phone. I'll be right back," I turned and left him, rushing back down to the office.

I found it in the corner of the chair I had been sitting in. When I returned, Pete wasn't there.

I pushed open the heavy exit door and immediately found him.

He was wedged between to half dressed, very pretty women. They were squealing as they snapped selfies with him. I drew in a deep breath. I had grown pretty good at handling this without jealousy. Then, they both pressed their lips to his cheeks, more pictures, more giggles.

I shook my head, digging the key to our rental out of my purse and heading toward it. I threw my stuff in the trunk and sat down in the passenger's seat, sticking the key in the ignition and cranking up the radio. I refused to look in the rearview mirror.

A few minutes later, Pete climbed into the driver's side.

"Bloody hell," he grimaced, turning the music down to a whisper.

"Wipe your face," I snapped.

"What?"

"You've got lipstick on your cheeks," I rolled my eyes, sinking further back into my seat.

He laughed, almost proudly, and looked in the mirror. His hands quickly rubbed both of the prints out.

"Can we just go?" I propped my feet on the dash "I'm really tired."

"I can fix that, love," he reached over, his fingers running along my cheek.

I found myself flinching from his touch and he drew them back.

"I'm tired, Pete," I whispered "I want to go to sleep."

"Ok," he sighed, pulling out of the space.

* * *

"Can you go over this contract with Andrews?" Regal shoved a large stack of papers at me.

"Contract?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Changes, minor details," he assured me "I just haven't had the time to get to Mark. Just handle for me, huh?"

"Yes, yes of course," I nodded, holding the stack close to my chest.

"You asked for me?"

We both turned to see Mark standing in the door way of Regal's office. A content smile crept over his lips when he saw me.

"Yes," Regal moved toward him "Contract details. Just need you to go over them and sign."

He walked passed us and shut the door.

I felt a little funny being in a closed off room with him. I mainly felt that way because I knew Pete wouldn't like it. Then again, I wasn't exactly happy with Pete at the moment.

"Ok," I brushed my hair behind my ears as I sat across from him at Regal's huge mahogany desk "I really have no idea what I'm doing, so I guess I'll just read it to you."

"Fair enough," Mark folded his arms across his chest.

I started reading out the technical jargon, complicated sentences spilling out of my lips that I had no clue what they meant. I was getting bored and I was the one reading the damn thing.

"Do you understand this?" I finally stopped and looked up at him.

"Bits and pieces," he ran his hand over his mouth, a huge grin behind it.

I drew in a deep sigh, flipping the page to begin on the next.

"How about we skip to the signatures, hm?" he leaned up "Save us both a lot of trouble."

I flipped to the last page and pushed it over to him, along with a pen.

"You sure you wanna sign it without knowing…?"

"It's fine," Mark insisted, his signature scribbling across the crisp paper "I trust you."

"Don't trust me," I laughed "I mean…You can trust me…I meant, I didn't write this."

He smirked, standing to his feet and readjusting his cap on his blonde hair.

"Minor changes, I'm sure," he shrugged "I'm not concerned."

I nodded, walking around the desk and moving toward the door.

"How, how are things going?" he stopped me.

"Things?" I turned back to him.

"Yeah, your job here..and.."

"Pete?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Didn't say that," he cracked his knuckles nervously, avoiding my eyes.

"They're fine," I lied "Job's fine, Pete's fine, everything is fine."

"Good," he nodded.

I opened the door and immediately was met by Pete's glare. He was lurking right outside the door. His own ball cap turned backwards on his head, his hand pounding into his open fist.

"Pete," I gasped in surprise.

"What in the hell were you two doin'?" he spat, his eyes running all over Mark.

"We were going over his contract," I held it up in my hands "That's all."

"It's a pretty long contract, mate," Mark motioned to it "Took a while."

He walked passed us and left us alone. I walked back into the office, throwing the papers down. Pete followed me inside and shut the door again.

"You're going to tell me right now what's going on between you and Mark," he managed to get out through his tightly gritted teeth.

"What?" I laughed in anger "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"You're icing his fuckin' hand, he's groping you in the hallway and now you're locked in here togetha for who knows how long."

"It's part of my job, Pete," I insisted, walking closer to him "I have to go over things like that."

"Are you sure you didn't go over more than those papers there, huh?" he started pounding his fist into his hand again.

"Excuse me?" I felt anger rising up inside me.

"You heard me," he stepped closer, his hand grabbing my chin "I wanna know if you want him."

I batted his hand away, with shock all over my face.

"I don't have time for this," I started toward the door.

"You're not leaving until ya answer me," he blocked my path.

"No! " I shouted, my whole body tensing up "No! I don't want him! I only want you! But you seem to feel differently lately!"

He stiffened, his arms crossing his broad chest and his eyes letting me know he was confused.

"You have women kissing and groping all over you every single night we leave here and do I say one fucking word anymore? No, I don't! I understand that it's your job! At least that's what you tell me it is!"

I felt myself getting angrier the more I spoke. Maybe I had held it in to long.

"You think I like that? Another woman's hands all over you? Leaving her fuckin lipstick on your cheek?"

"Not the same," Pete shook his head "Those girls are nothin'. Mark is somethin' to you."

"He's my friend. He's also an employee. That's it!" I squealed "You always drag Mark into this, because you have to have some reason to doubt me…What are you looking for? An out?"

"An out?" he scowled, his eyes starting to flare with anger again.

"Yes, an out. Has this little game of loving me run it's course? Is that what it is? Has the great playboy Pete Dunne decided he's done playing house with the same woman?"

"This is fuckin' bullshit," he snarled.

"Yeah, it is," I whispered, my eyes dropping from his.

I was expecting him to rebuke everything I said. Argue back, say that I was wrong.

But all I heard was the door slam.

* * *

Later that night, I sat at Regal's desk. He had left about a hour before me and asked me to finish up scanning in the new contracts to send to corporate. My eyes were barely still open as I finished the last page of Trent's paperwork.

My heart was still beating fast and my fight with Pete had been hours earlier. I hadn't seen him or spoken to him. I figured we both needed time to cool off.

I finished up, shutting off the computer, grabbing my bag and switching off the lights. Walking slowly down the hall, I noticed the door to Pete's changing room was cracked. He always locked it up when he left. Maybe, just maybe he was waiting on me? Maybe he wanted to talk?

My anger had settled some. Maybe I had overreacted a little? Of course, he had more than I did. I needed to accept the fact that this was all new to him. He needed time to learn to trust. I got that but he was never going to learn if he kept accusing me of ridiculous things.

I pushed open the door and when I did, I dropped the laptop that I had been carrying in my hands. It crashed to the floor. My hands drew up to my mouth and I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe.

Pete was sitting in a chair, his ring gear pulled down to his waist. A girl was straddling his lap. Her tank top straps were jerked down her shoulders, her shoes lying on the floor. Their mouths were touching. He was kissing her, his hands rubbing up her arms. She was lightly moaning as each kiss broke and connected again.

When the laptop hit the ground, they both jumped. Pete's eyes immediately locked onto me and he shoved the girl off him. She lightly hit the ground and cursed.

I couldn't really hear anything else. I felt like my whole body was sinking into the floor. I was trying to hold back the sobs but it was impossible. The first one came wailing out of my mouth, tears starting to roll down my cheeks.

I leaned against the wall and tried to find a way to breathe.

"Get out," Pete informed the girl as she made it to her feet.

"What the fuck?" she spat.

"Out!" he shouted again.

She rolled her eyes, grabbing her purse off the ground and walking passed me, a little smirk turning up on her lips. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. This was really all on Pete anyway, so I was glad I couldn't find my voice.

I slowly sank down onto the floor, my hands covering my entire face. My sobs broke out louder and I felt my shoulders start to shudder from them.

When I pulled my hands away, Pete was crouched down in front of me.

"Get away from me," I managed to get out.

"Let me just explain to ya," he sighed, his hand running over his own face.

"Explain what?" I shook my head "That you were gonna fuck that girl?"

He shook his head slowly, as if he were mentally scolding himself.

"You were gonna fuck her, right?" I whispered.

He didn't answer.

"Right?!" I screamed.

"I don't know," he managed to speak.

"You're lying," I slid back up the wall "You're a fucking liar!"

"No, no, you have to let me…"

"I don't have to let you do anything," I shook my head.

"You told me that I was looking for a bloody out! You said the whole thing was bullshit! What was I supposed ta do?!"

"Not fuck the first girl you see! We had a fight, Pete! A fight! Couples fight! They don't run off and screw the first body they find!"

He reached for my hands and grabbed my wrists.

I was too tired from crying to fight him. Instead, I stood there and stared up at him, my whole body trembling in his grasp.

"You said that you loved me," I shook my head "That's not fucking love, Pete!"

"I made a fuckin' mistake all right?" he gripped my wrists tighter "It was a mistake! Just some fuckin' girl! She doesn't mean anythin'!"

"You're not mine," I jerked my hands free "You said you were…But you never were…You could never belong to anyone."

He didn't respond. His jaw clenched and I could swear he looked like he would cry…If he could.

"And I'm not yours," I added defiantly "I was…But not anymore."

"Don't," he growled, his eyes dipping up to look into mine stoically.

"Don't what?" I folded my arms, the sobs still rattling my chest "Don't leave? Don't fuck Mark? Don't walk in on you with another girl? You're going to have to be a little more specific!"

"Don't…go," he sighed deeply, moving toward me, his thumb reaching to run down my lips but I pushed it away.

"Fuck you."

My high heel crushed over the pieces of my computer and I got out of there as fast as I could.


	9. Stubborn Love

I was still gasping for air, as I made my way into the dimly lit parking lot. The night was particularly cold for Florida. The keyless entry to our car had quit working two days ago, so through blurry eyes I tried to get the key into the door.

"Shit," I spat, as I fumbled with it unsuccessfully.

Finally, without even thinking, I chucked it across the parking lot. I let out another gasp for air and sat down on the ground against the car. Propping my head back against the door, I covered my face with my hands.

How had this happened?

Why?

His hands were touching her. His mouth was touching her. And all he could come up with was that he thought I was going to break up with him? It had been a fight. And even if I had broken up with him, his first instinct was to grab one of the groupies out back and grope her in his dressing room?

I felt my stomach start to churn.I tilted my head to the side, crawling up on my knees as bile burned my throat and came out violently on the asphalt. I cried so much that I had literally made myself sick. My hand was shaky as I wiped my mouth with the back of it.

The sobs kept coming and I couldn't stop them.

I loved that man so fucking much. I had finally found someone who I believed loved me every bit as much as I loved them. Now, it had all been ripped away and clouded and put into question. I didn't know what to believe. I had never dealt with a man as complicated as Pete before. I knew in his mind that he believed every word but in the real world…He cheated. Cut and dry. Plain and simple.

"Hey," I felt a pair of strong arms lean down and lift me to my feet.

I would recognize that voice anywhere. The voice of reason and comfort. The voice that I had decided long ago was the surrogate brother I had in this crazy journey.

"Trent," I whispered, as he pulled my head into his chest, his fingers sliding soothingly over my hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tilting my chin up to look at him.

"I got a good idea."

I looked passed Trent's shoulder and realized that Tyler was with him. I followed Tyler's gaze to the doors of the Center and realized that Pete was standing just outside them. He was still in his ring gear. His eyes staring straight at the scene in front of him. Even from a distance, I could see his eyes. They looked glassed over, empty. Not hollow like when he went to the ring, or when he was angry, instead it was something else all together. Something I had never seen.

"What the fuck did you do this time, mate?!" Tyler shouted at him.

"Just let me talk to her!" Pete shouted into the darkness, moving toward us.

I felt my knees giving way underneath me again and I coughed violently, holding back from vomiting all over the ground again.

Trent gripped me even tighter as I turned around in his arms to face Pete straight on.

"I don't know what happened here but ya need to go back inside," Trent insisted.

"Ya can't take her from me," Pete pointed an angry finger at him.

"Pete please," I sighed, resting my weak head on Trent's shoulder.

"You can't just leave like this. Let me talk to you."

I shouldn't have given him a second of my time. Maybe it was how weak and exhausted I felt. Maybe it was that even though I was beyond furious, I still wanted to hear some more of his meager defense. Maybe I just wanted to be near him one more time, like a lovesick fool glutton for punishment.

"Give me a minute," I sighed, letting go of Trent and walking to meet him, against my better judgment.

I looked up at him and I could see a sheen across his blue eyes. I felt my heart give way for a few seconds. Mixed in with all the anger that was hazily affecting the way I saw him, I could also see the pain he was feeling.

"You broke my heart," I whispered hoarsely when I reached him "I don't know what you could possibly say right now."

His jaw clenched and he moved toward me. I wanted to turn away but part of me planted my feet firmly.

"Don't say that," he sighed, his hand gliding along my cheek.

I closed my eyes and let his fingers trace down to my chin. Finally, I flinched and stepped back.

"You touched her with that same hand," I shook my head "Every part of you was touching her…Did you even know her name, Pete?"

He let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes, licking his lower lip. He finally spoke.

"I found her out 'ere," he pointed to the roped off area where the fans often lingered "I was so god damn confused and pissed off and she was screamin' her head off for me….I didn't want to feel it anymore, ok?…I'm not used to feeling like this. Physical pain I can take all day long, no fuckin' problem…But this…you…"

He stepped closer and I could feel the fear radiating off him.

"We had an argument," I sniffed "We…"

"I've been feelin' ya pullin' away," he ran his hands over his face "Ya get so damn mad over these girls that don't mean a thing to me. You let them get into your head."

"Well clearly one of them got into yours," I snarked back.

He didn't say anything. What could he say?

"I just didn't want to lose…" he shifted, uncomfortable with the words.

"For Christ's sake Pete, I have loved you from practically the minute we met!"

I had never admitted that. I felt another wave of emotion crash over me and I wanted to die.

His eyes widened and he moved toward me again.

"No," I shook my head, backing further away "I think you've done enough for one night."

Tyler stepped in front of Pete.

"You're a real fuck up, you know that?" Tyler spat at him.

"Shut your bloody fuckin' mouth!"

Pete charged at him and the two began scrapping in the middle of the dim streetlight. Trent quickly managed to get in between them after a few tries.

"Hey! Hey!" Trent held Pete under his arms "Enough!"

Pete snarled at Tyler, his lip curling up in pure hatred.

"Let's go!" Trent finally slung Pete away from him.

Tyler backed up from Pete, slowly, before turning and walking toward the car.

"Don't leave it like this," Pete held his arms up at me, as he gasped for air.

"You did this," I whispered "Not me."

Trent wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me to their car.

* * *

Having no where else, I was bunking with the boys for the night.

They were going to share one of the full beds and give me the other.

Trent had went to our room to grab some of my things and said that Pete wasn't there yet. I was grateful.

When I was already dressed in my pajamas, tucked underneath the comforter of the bed, Trent's cellphone rang.

He sighed, walking over to the nightstand and staring at it for a moment before he answered it.

"Yeah?"

His tone sounded harsh. It was Pete, I was sure.

Trent stared at me, my knees drawn up to my chest, my eyes so swollen from crying I could barely see anything.

"Yeah, not a good idea right now," he shook his head, his eyes darting in my direction and I shook my head in agreement

Tyler sat down on the edge of my bed and smiled supportively at me.

"I promise you we'll take care of her, all right?…Now fuckin' go to sleep."

Trent ended the call and tossed the phone onto his bed.

"I'm sorry," I shook my head "I didn't mean to…"

"You didn't do a damn thing," Tyler shook his head "Pete is out of his fuckin' mind to ruin the best thing that ever happened to him…Never seen the bloke remotely happy til he met you."

"That's Pete for ya," Trent sat down on the other bed, across from me "Has somethin' good goin' and then he ruins it."

"He told me he loved me," I admitted out loud, chewing on my lower lip to keep from crying any more.

"And I'm sure he does," Trent continued "Never heard him say those words to another living soul…"

"Ya don't do somethin' like that to someone you love," Tyler argued.

"Ya do if you're a bloody idiot like he is!" Trent raised his voice slightly 'Pete don't know what ta do about anything…unless he's beating the shit out of somebody."

"Can we just go to bed?" I whispered "Please?"

They both looked at me apologetically and nodded. Trent stood up, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"It'll be all right, love," he assured me, before he turned off the light.

The next morning, I somehow managed to pull myself together.

* * *

I rode in to the Center with Trent and Tyler, no sign of Pete anywhere. I wasn't sure how he made it back to the hotel, when I had tossed the car key into oblivion somewhere.

I dreaded going to Regal's office. After all, I had crushed a two thousand dollar, fully loaded MacBook. I carried our usual morning Starbucks down to his door and walked into the room with a plastered fake smile.

"Good morning," I tried to sound cheerful, sitting the drink carrier on his desk.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" he narrowed his gaze at me.

Really?

I had put on two layers of concealer. I had made sure my makeup was extra on point. I had dressed in my navy blue dress, one of the nicer ones I had. I was wearing my painful high heels, dealing with my hair all slicked up in a high, tight pony tail. I had tried my best to look extra presentable.

"My eyes?" I shook my head.

"They're all swollen…and bloodshot too," he leaned forward, his eyebrow raising with concern.

"I…" I searched for an explanation.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Regal," Pete knocked lightly on the door frame.

I didn't have to turn around to know his voice.

"You're awful formal this morning, Mr. Dunne," Regal stood to his feet.

"Well, I needed to return this. See I borrowed it last night and forgot to bring it back," he walked around my seat and thrust a new MacBook at me.

I took it, my mouth hanging open in shock. I knew what Pete made as a beginner at NXT. Not enough to be throwing money down on a new laptop.

"You really shouldn't be borrowing company property for your own personal use, Mr. Dunne," Regal shot him a disapproving glare "Especially just because it is issued to your girlfriend."

"She's," Pete started slowly, a tinge of hesitation in his croaky voice "She's not my girlfriend…anymore."

"Well, that explains the eyes," Regal looked down at me and I shifted nervously.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" he turned to me "Mr. Dunne and I have some things to go over….Thank you for the coffee."

I nodded, grabbing my own cup and sitting the new laptop on his desk.

When I stood, I had to face Pete as I walked out. His eyes searched for mine but I avoided his gaze.

As soon as I shut the door, I could hear Regal's booming voice from the other side.

"You fucked up real good this time, didn't ya, son?"

I stiffened and couldn't pull myself away. No matter how much I knew I should.

"I don't really want to talk about it," I heard Pete's defiant voice.

"I'm not in the business of giving advice but I'll tell you this much. That woman is the best damn worker we've had for this company in a long time. She's smart, she's quick on her feet, she loves this business as much as anybody else under this roof and to your credit, she sees somethin' in you. What the bloody hell it is, I have no idea…But I'll be damned if she gets run off because of you."

"It won't interfere with our professional careers, Regal. I can assure you of that. I don't want her to lose any of the clout she has here."

"So you still care for her then?" Regal almost laughed and I could tell by the pause he was drinking his coffee.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern." I could practically hear Pete's teeth biting through the flesh of his own tongue.

"It's my concern whenever I have two employees who insist on dating each other. Sex can ruin careers around here. It's best if you just keep to your job and search for your romantic interests elsewhere."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Pete answered defiantly.

"You mean you intend to date your way around this program?" I heard Regal's voice flare.

"No, I only intend on dating one."

"Then you have your work cut out for you," Regal chuckled "I know that computer is brand new. I also know that Hunter heard the ruckus in here last night when he came back for his briefcase."

I wanted to disappear into another realm.

"One piece of advice son, a woman like that isn't going to wait on you to get your shit together. She's going to find someone who already does. So if I were you, I'd stop walking around here like you already own the bloody place and start working harder to prove that you do."

Pete didn't answer. I was sure his face was all contorted and he was resisting the urge to fly off the handle.

A few seconds later, the door flew open. I wasn't expecting it and I gasped as Pete rushed out. He slammed the door behind him and then turned to me.

"I don't care what I have to do," he growled, his face getting dangerously close to mine "I'm gonna prove to you that I'm worth another shot. That I am willing to do anythin' to make you mine."

I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off.

"Because I love you. And that might not mean much to some people but it means a hell of a fuckin' lot to me."

He turned and left me speechless in the hallway, holding my coffee and my breath.


	10. Time Can't Erase

Time passed slower than usual.

I walked around every day with Pete's words of redemption ringing in my ears. I heard them loudest when I would see him, of course.

I stopped making eye contact with him. I knew it probably infuriated him. I wasn't trying to, I was just trying to save myself the heartbreak of having to look into those eyes.

One day in catering, he was next to me in line and we both reached for the same serving spoon. Our fingers traced across each other's for a brief second before I pulled away and decided I could do without potatoes for one day.

Another time, I ran in to him when he came out of Regal's office. Our chests collided and I instinctively pushed back away from him. He was far to close to me.

I could see his chest deflate, since I was avoiding his gaze, and he pushed passed me. I stood breathless in the doorway and finally Regal's booming orders broke me out of the fog I was wrapped up in.

Seeing him was painful. Touching him, even if it was by accident, was painful like a sunburn on my skin. As the weeks ticked by, my mind wondered to who he might be having sex with…Who was he touching with those hands that I used to call mine? Who's ear was he whispering into when he kissed along their neck?

The thoughts often got to be too much.

I didn't have a way to turn them off. Instead, they got increasingly louder and more gut wrenching to think about. Pete licking up the thighs of a random stranger, Pete biting the flesh of a groupie's stomach, Pete trailing his fingers up her side….

I knew I needed to let it all go. Pete wasn't mine. He never was completely mine from the beginning.

* * *

"Marty Scurll?" I repeated, my eyes flying up from my laptop "Are you serious?"

"That's why we have to seize this opportunity," Regal folded his hands over his desk "And since Hunter is otherwise engaged, I will be taking you along with me over this little…meeting of the minds, if you will."

"You want me, to go to a bar with you and Marty Scurll?" I laughed "What could I possibly do to help you?"

"I am retreating back to an old tactic. Get them a little loose with some nice scotch, toss a few ideas around, and hope that you can reel them in on a deal that will profit both sides."

"And where exactly do I fall in the categories of scotch drinking and the fishing?" I raised a perfectly contoured eyebrow at him.

"You, my dear, will be the closer."

"The closer?" I laughed "I'm not sleeping with him, Regal."

"Bite your tongue!" his eyes grew angry "I am suggesting nothing of the sort. You are far less intimidating than me, no offense of course."

"None taken," I shrugged my hands up.

"You are there to help me seal the deal by backing up the things I say with the statistics and proof that I need."

"I'm going to look like a total nerd," I shook my head.

"Wrong," he stood up "You will be the business woman that you are. This will be your first lesson in how to broker a deal."

"Ok," I stood up in front of him "Count me in."

* * *

The bar Regal chose for my first endeavor in the brokerage world, was a bar frequented by all of the NXT roster.

It was a Friday night and the minute we walked inside, the little hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I didn't like closed in spaces where Pete might be. I didn't see him but that didn't mean anything.

I wasn't sure what to wear to my first big deal at a bar. After a little deliberation, I decided despite the setting that professional was best. I had on a white, sleeveless top that was flowy around the bottom and a black pencil skirt. I also brought a black blazer but peeled it off the minute we got inside the stuffy bar.

Within a few minutes, the door opened and Marty stepped through. I had seen him in passing during my time in the UK but never really talked to him.

"There he is," Regal stood up from the booth we were in "Put on your game face."

I stood too and waited while Regal shook his hand, then extended mine.

"Hello sweetheart," Marty smiled "I believe we've met before."

"A couple times, briefly," I felt my cheeks flush as he shook my hand with a strong grip.

We all three sat down, Marty beside me so he could stare intimidatingly at Regal.

I opened my laptop, all of my notes lined up in bullet points. Regal started discussing the ins and outs of a contract.

I immediately lost all train of thought when the door opened and Pete came through it, with Trent in tow.

Before I had a chance to avert my eyes, he caught them in a gaze that I couldn't break away from if my soul depended on it.

Pete absently ran his tongue over his lower lip, his hand pulling at the bottom of his tight black t-shirt. Trent shoved at him to keep walking and he did, his eyes still locked onto mine.

"Are you even remotely paying attention?"

Regal broke me out of it and I jerked my head toward him.

"I, I'm sorry," I stammered "Let me show you here…"

I turned the computer toward Scurll and relied on all the knowledge I had collected over the months, to help me not sound like a blathering fool.

The waitress sat down three glasses of scotch and I felt my stomach turn just smelling it.

"Shall we toast?" Regal raised his glass "To a hopefully mutually beneficial arrangement."

"I'll drink to that," Marty grinned, clinking his glass against mine and then Regal's.

This was the third one of the night and my head already felt like it could explode. Even though they had been evenly spaced out, I wasn't used to drinking it.

"Well, I hope we have given you a lot to think about," Regal sat up on his elbows.

"Indeed," Marty nodded his head "A lot to mill over."

Once again, as my lips danced along the top of my glass, I looked up at the wrong time.

Pete and Trent were sitting at the bar. Pete's hand was covering his mouth, his elbow propped up. Three empty shot glasses sat in front of him and his eyes were glued to the booth. They looked dark, almost angry.

Then I realized why. It was my proximity to Scurll, a man who I had absolutely no interest in at all. The fact that we were sitting beside each other, that we had both been crowded around my MacBook as I went over my points, that we were sharing scotch…Pete was doing his best to keep his mouth shut and his hands to himself.

He had absolutely no right to say a single solitary word and I would tell him so, if I had to do it.

We all three stood after a couple more minutes of idle chit chat, shaking hands again and Marty left.

"So?" I sighed looking over at Regal "How did I…?"

"Very impressive, especially considering that Dunne stared a hole through your head the entire time."

"How did you…?"

"I saw him come in and I can only imagine," Regal ran a hand through his hair as he reached for his suitcase "How about I take your computer back with me and you stay and enjoy yourself, hm?"

"With Pete?" I spat, as I handed it over.

"I didn't say that," he was quick to clarify "I believe there are plenty of familiar faces here with which you can associate."

"Ok," I nodded, tucking my curled hair behind my ears.

"See you on Monday…Great job tonight."

"Thank you," I smiled softly at him, his hand patting my shoulder as he left me standing alone.

Not for long.

"After all this time…"

I flipped around where I stood and I squealed in surprise.

"Mike!"

I wrapped my arms quickly around his neck and then pulled away, trying my best to stay balanced despite the flow of the alcohol in my veins.

"I was wondering when I would get to see you," I laughed, crossing my arms over my chest, in yet another effort to center myself.

Mike Rome and I had started out the same way. We both wanted to be in the business, had no clue how to do it and eventually made our way through some of the indie circuits. He had drifted toward announcing and interviewing, while I took the behind the scenes route. He was one of the sweetest guys I knew and I hadn't seen him in years. Despite the number of months I had been with NXT, I had yet to have an opportunity to talk to him.

"Drink?" he motioned toward the bar.

"How about I just sit with you?" I laughed, following him to two open bar stools.

I felt eyes heating up the side of my face but I chose to ignore them. What was going on was perfectly innocent and even if it wasn't, it was yet again none of Pete's business.

We talked and laughed about all our old times together. It was nice to catch up with someone who had been in the trenches with me in the beginning.

"Regal and Hunter have a lot of faith in you," Mike downed a shot of tequila and winced.

"How would you know?" I shrugged, reaching for the long island that I had been sipping on for close to thirty minutes.

"Word gets around," he reached for a bowl of peanuts on the bar top "They seem to think you're gonna help run the business before much longer."

"I'm just learning," I felt my cheeks blush again, damn it.

"Learning? From what I can see you've got it pretty well under control," he laughed "Making deals with prospective talent? Regal doesn't come around to people that easy. I'm pretty sure that he still hates me."

"No he doesn't," I laughed.

"Really? Has he ever even mentioned me?"

"Um…No?" I giggled.

"Exactly!" Mike pointed a finger at me "Proof right there!"

"Better than him mentioning you and it being bad," I toyed with the straw in between my fingers.

The whole right side of my face was on fire now, but I still refused to look.

"Valid point," he nodded.

Just then, a couple of girls walked by and I watched Mike's eyes start to wander.

"You should go talk to them," I grinned "They're cute."

"Yeah," he continued to watch them "Yeah, I might."

"You're not being rude, if you want to go," I insisted.

He stood up, tossing some money on the bar and winked at me.

"We'll do some more catching up, right?"

"Of course."

He left me and struck up a conversation with the girls.

I continued sipping on my drink, which I didn't really need to be drinking. My head was dizzy and the more I drank, the more numb my fingers became.

I glanced in Pete's direction, without meaning to, and he was watching me, his fingers tracing the lip of his own glass. The muscles in his arms, accented by his t-shirt, flexed sharply as if he were holding back.

Finally, I reached for my purse and asked the bartender to close out my tab. I passed him the company credit card. It felt weird buying all that scotch with the company's money but Regal insisted it was all part of the business. I guess it made sense.

I squinted, as I tried to write the tip down on the right line. Once I managed, I stood up and immediately leaned back against the bar.

Scotch was a very bad idea, that was true.

Long Island? Terrible, terrible mistake.

I dug back into my purse for my phone to order an Uber. I squinted yet again to type in my address when I felt a hand take hold of my phone and rip it from my grasp.

"What the fuck?" I gasped without even realizing it.

The alcohol was all starting to come together in a tidal wave of nausea and dizziness.

I looked up to see Pete holding my phone in his rough hand.

"Where do ya think you're going?" he asked gruffly.

"Give me my phone, Pete!" I reached for it but he kept it away from me.

I propped my back against the bar, unable to stand and fight with him.

"Not a chance," he shook his head.

"I was trying to order a ride."

"I can drive you to your hotel," he huffed, as if he were insulted I hadn't thought of that first.

We hadn't said two words to each other in almost two months. Now he wanted to take me in his car? Screw that.

"I'm not in a hotel," I groaned, trying my best to slide my blazer over my shoulders.

"What do you mean you're not staying in a hotel?" Pete scoffed, as he stared at the app on my phone.

"I have an apartment," I leaned forward, the words lingering in the air.

His head jolted up and his eyes darkened yet again.

"Apartment? When?"

"A month ago," I grabbed my phone at last, thanks to the distraction.

"Alone?"

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" I laughed out of frustration, tilting my head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Do you have a roommate, love? Not a hard question."

Love?

"Don't you call me that!" I pointed my finger dangerously close to his face.

He drew in a deep breath, turning his head to the side to gather himself. His cheeks puffing in and out.

"What's the address?" he finally grabbed my phone again "I'll type it in for you."

I rattled it off, against my better judgement, and his fingers typed it into the destination box.

"Good, you've done your good deed for the night," I wrapped my blazer around me "Now leave."

I grabbed my phone and stumbled toward the door.

"Absolutely not," Pete followed me out to the curb "You're not gonna get into a bloody car with someone ya don't even know!"

I supposed it was the liquid courage, or maybe the two months of built up frustration, or both but I had heard enough of his mouth.

"I will go wherever I fucking want to!" I screamed at him, our faces a foot apart at best "I'll go where I want, with who I want! I'll do whatever I want to do! If I wanna fuck some guy, guess what, Pete? I'll fuck him! If I wanna go out on dates, I will! I don't need your permission to do a god damn thing, you understand?"

The anger was laced all over his face but he was trying desperately to reign it in. I could tell mixed in with the anger was hurt but I didn't care. He needed to hurt. He needed to feel as broken as I did.

"Just leave me alone," I sighed in disgust, turning away from him "Go back to your little groupies."

"I'm not letting you leave here alone," he growled defiantly.

Just then, the car pulled up and an admittedly creepy looking guy rolled down the window to confirm with me. I suddenly wished that I had held my tongue until I got home. I might be mad as hell but I was still a little wary.

"Get in the car," Pete ushered me into the backseat and he slid in beside me.

The ride over was silent. I kept as much distance between us as possible. My head was still spinning and finally I leaned it against the window.

"Don't be smudging up my window, now," the driver kidded at me.

"She can do whatever she wants," Pete snarled.

Normally, I would have apologized for him but in my state I could only wrinkle my nose in annoyance.

We finally pulled up to my apartment complex and exited the car. Pete cast a menacing look at the driver, who wasted no time pulling away.

"Which floor?"

"First," I started stumbling toward it.

"You shouldn't live on the first bloody floor," he scolded me as he walked behind me "It's too fuckin' dangerous."

"I can live on whatever floor I damn well want to," I spat.

I somehow managed to get the door open and tossed my shoes across the living room, balancing against the wall.

"You can go now," I turned to him, anger seething from every inch of me.

He stood still while I ripped off my blazer and walked to the fridge for some water. I swept my hair up off my neck with a hair tie I found on the counter and headed toward my bedroom.

"Oh, you don't have a car do you?" I turned around and smirked at him.

"If you want me ta leave, then I'll walk," he answered flatly.

I saw his eyes looking passed me through my open bedroom door. The same bed that we had spent so many nights together lying in, was in plain view. I bit my lip and let out a sigh.

"You can sleep on the couch," I relented "But in the morning, Trent can take care of you."

"Fine," he nodded, walking closer toward the couch and me, by proximity.

I should have moved and slammed the door in his face, but I didn't.

He got closer and a little smile turned up on his cracked lips.

"What?" I scowled.

"I like it when ya look at me," he whispered "Not been much of that lately."

"You don't deserve it. At all."

"Didn't say I did," he whispered roughly "It's just nice that's all…"

"Goodnight," I continued to stare at him.

He nodded, his hand reaching out and brushing along my arm, his eyes staring into my soul.

"Don't," I growled.

I jerked my body away and slammed the door.


	11. Afterburn

I had a terrible time falling asleep. The fact that Pete lay feet away from me on the other side of my bedroom wall was incredibly thought consuming.

Part of me wanted to march out through the door and tell him to leave. Part of me wanted to offer to share my bed to keep him from sleeping on my uncomfortable sofa. Part of me wanted to do things with him I hadn't done in months and I tried my best to shut that part down before it even got started.

I would not allow myself to fall back into that trap. The cycle of jealousy and sex and the magnetic pull that we had over each other. I was too far removed from it now. At least, I had hoped that I was until tonight. I knew now that I wasn't. Months meant nothing, time apart meant nothing…If I still loved him.

The pain he had put me through was still real, raw and the driving force that kept me from him.

I would not be hurt again.

Somewhere around two in the morning, I managed to shut my brain off enough to go to sleep. I didn't stay asleep for long. I was jolted awake around three by the burn of the night's festivities sliding up my throat. My stomach felt like someone was stabbing a knife into it, twisting it deeper and deeper.

I capped my hand over my mouth and raced out of the bedroom.

The apartment only had the one bathroom, which was unfortunately not an on suite.

I barely made it onto the cold tile in front of the toilet before I began to violently throw up. I had never felt so sick in my life. The alcohol burned just as strong as when I had drank it hours earlier. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks as I struggled to stay up right.

Suddenly, I felt Pete's hands grab hold of my hair and pull it away from my face. He held it at the nape of my neck and his other hand rubbed my back gently with his knuckles.

I was too nauseated to even think of rejecting him. I coughed so much that I began to dry heave and I finally lowered the lid to the toilet and weakly raised my hand to flush it.

"You all right?" he whispered into the darkness.

I hadn't bothered to turn on the light in my haste and the room was only illuminated by the tiny nightlight near the sink.

"No," I whimpered, managing with his help to sit up on the side of the bathtub.

"One too many scotch," Pete sighed, crouching down in front of me "Regal should've known better than to make ya drink all of that."

"It's part of my job," I sighed, running my hand over my mouth, across my dry lips.

"To get drunk with the talent?" he scoffed angrily "No, love, that's not your job."

I let the nickname pass. I was too tired to argue and at the moment, it was surprisingly soothing.

"You're a tough as nails business woman now," he smirked as he looked up at me "I'm damn proud of ya for that."

I bent over, clutching my stomach as another pain shot through it.

"Fuck," I grunted "It hurts so bad."

"Dehydrated," Pete ran his hand over my clamy forehead.

I found myself leaning in to his touch as he felt the sides of my cheeks. I could hear his breathing become more labored in the dark. I assumed it was exactly what I was feeling inside. We were touching. Not in a sexual way or an angry way, but a concerned and caring way. It had been far to long since we had been like this.

"You're sweatin' all over," he shook his head "And fuckin' cold as ice."

"I, I don't know if I can walk," I stammered "I can barely…"

I tried to stand up and I fell hard against his chest, as he rose to his feet at the same time.

Before I knew what was happening, his arms grabbed me up and he began to carry me toward my bedroom.

"Pete," I tried to protest.

He sighed, his hands gripping my body tightly.

"Ya can't even hold your head upright," he replied matter of fact.

Once he sat me down gently on the bed, he went into the kitchen. A minute later he returned with a Gatorade that I had bought a few days before.

I never bought Gatorade or Powerade or any of that stuff. Why had I bought that? Then I remembered…Pete used to drink it and I would sometimes drink some when I didn't have anything else. Great, my subconscious was making purchases without my consent.

"I forgot about having that," I sat up slowly.

He opened it and handed it to me.

"Can ya drink it?"

I nodded, taking tiny sips of it. He sat down beside me and pushed my wet hair off my forehead. Again, it didn't burn. It didn't hurt for him to touch me. Maybe it was because I had my guard down? I was too distressed to think about the reasons it burned in the first place. The reasons that I made it burn.

"Ya feeling hot?"

I nodded, taking a bigger drink. I ran my hand down my throat that was slicked in sweat and back up on my neck, underneath my damp hair.

It was only then that I remembered I had on a nightgown. When we had been together, I mostly slept in t-shirts. Tonight, I had on a skimpy little purple gown and I mentally cursed myself for trying to dress cool in the Florida heat.

"Ya want the air condition' on?" he offered.

"No," I sat the bottle on my nightstand "I'll get too cold…I think."

He stood to leave the room. I couldn't let him walk out without saying something. I had been treating him terribly and yet…

"Pete," I spoke as he neared the doorway "You didn't have to do that…After the way I treated you tonight…Thank you."

"I'd do anythin' for ya," he drew in a deep breath "I told ya I'll prove it, if you just give me a bloody chance."

A smile unknowingly curved on my lips before another stabbing pain shot through me and I doubled over again.

"Damn it," I groaned, my throat burning ever so slightly "Why did I think drinking all of that was a good idea?"

"Ya gonna be all right if I go back in there?" he motioned to the couch.

"I don't know," I grimaced truthfully.

He came back and slid on the bed beside me. I lay down, bunching my pillow up underneath my head to make it as high as possible. Pete sat up straight with his back against the headboard.

It was quiet for a while. It gave me enough time to gather my thoughts and process what had happened in the last ten minutes.

"You're actually proud of me?" I glanced up at him.

He looked down at me and a pleased smile turned up on his lips.

"Thank you," I whispered "That actually means a lot to me."

"This was your dream too. I'd say that you're makin' the most of it. Regal can't say enough good things about ya."

"You've been talking to Regal about me?"

"I've been talking to Regal about a lot of things," he shifted and his eyes fell to his lap.

It was silent again, as I tried to decipher what he meant.

"Go to sleep. I'm not gonna leave ya," he spoke, his eyes staring straight ahead at the wall.

I nodded and nestled into my pillow a little more.

We lay in silence until I finally was able to fall back asleep.

I woke up with my back turned away from Pete and my arms wrapped tightly around one of my spare pillows.

I felt breath against my shoulder and I jumped a little. Glancing over my shoulder, I could see Pete. He was lying flat in the bed next to me, his body turned toward me. His head was centimeters from my back.

I stared at him for a moment. This man who had done so much to hurt me, who even days ago I couldn't afford to look at…He was here. Next to me. He had taken care of me all night., expecting absolutely nothing in return for his effort.

I slowly rolled over so I could look at him more closely. His lips lightly parted as he slept, his hair hanging over in his eyes.

His eyes.

Those fucking eyes that could undo all the progress I had made with a single look.

Then, as if on cue, there they were staring at me.

I shifted quickly, pretending that I hadn't just been staring longingly at him.

"Ya feel better this mornin'?"

"Besides a headache I completely deserve? Yeah," I laughed, sliding up to sit in the bed.

I reached for the blankets, pulling them over my far to exposed body. He sat up too, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Thank you, for staying with me," I turned to him "It was really…sweet of you."

"Sweet," Pete laughed nervously, "Now there's a word ya don't hear about Pete Dunne every day of the fuckin' week."

"Or ever?" I kidded lightly at him as our smiles met one another and then died on our lips.

"I guess, I should get goin'," Pete ran his hand over his mouth as he slid to his feet.

"Do you have a ride?"

"Yeah, called Trent last night…He should be here in a few minutes."

I climbed out of the bed and stood in front of him.

Now came the incredibly awkward part. You're my ex and you ripped my heart out but now here you are taking care of me and I can't just pretend it didn't happen…

I shifted on my feet when I caught him staring at me in my nightgown.

"Sorry," he sighed, "I…You're still tha most beautiful girl I've eva seen."

"Pete," I whispered in defiance.

"I know," he nodded "Fuckin' worthless words right?"

"No," I shook my head "I believe them….That's not the problem."

"I haven't been with anotha girl," he broke the awkwardness with even more awkwardness.

"What?" I recoiled back with a little laugh of surprise "What does that have to do…"

"I don't know what ta say all right?" he crossed his arms nervously "I don't know what ta do to get ya to understand how much I want anotha chance. Nobody has eva in my entire life made me beg for anythin'…But I'm beggin' ya…"

He stepped closer to me and I felt my breath rise in my throat as his fingers danced across my cheek.

It didn't burn.

Suddenly, the sound of Trent's fist pounding on the door startled us both and I grabbed my robe out of the closet, sliding it on and beating Pete to the door.

"Ya all right there, sweetheart?" Trent laughed lightly.

"I'll survive," I smiled.

"Come on, we gotta be at the gym in an hour!" Trent beckoned Pete.

He headed for the car as Pete made his way toward the door. I stepped aside to let him pass and he stopped in front of me.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before he followed Trent into the parking lot.

* * *

Monday morning came and thankfully my hangover was gone.

I had been in Regal's office all morning, typing up notes, when he came in with coffee.

"Oh, are you the barista now?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled, sitting my drink down in front of me.

"Don't press your luck."

I kept typing for a while and finally, the question burning in my brain got the better of me. I watched as he meticulously went over his own notes, handwritten.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" he mumbled, without looking up.

"Have you…been having meetings with Pete?…Without me?"

"Don't you think it best to keep the hostility at bay?" he raised his head.

"What kind of meetings?"

He sighed, dropping his pen to the table and taking a long sip of his coffee.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he sat his cup down.

"Yes," I nodded but I felt a little scared by his tone.

"A month ago, Pete was offered a Raw contract," Regal began.

"What?" I gasped softly.

"He turned it down. Oh, he gave a list of ridiculously arrogant reasons but I wasn't really listening because I knew the truth…After the meeting, I pulled him aside and we had one of our…talks."

"Why would he do that?" I shook my head "It's all he's ever wanted…"

"He wouldn't leave you."

I froze in my seat.

"He said as long as you were working for NXT that he wanted to be here…I suppose he is determined to try to win you back, even at the expense of a rather promising place on the main roster."

"How promising?" I leaned forward against his desk.

"Outta the gate, shot at the US title," Regal sighed "Hunter insisted it would be his within a month…He said no."

"How could he?" I felt tears start to burn at my eyes "Why would he do this to himself?"

"He loves you," Regal answered quickly "He's a bloody fool in love and the longer you two keep up this ridiculous game of cat and mouse, instead of talking about what's keeping you apart…The more opportunities he's going to miss."

"So, you think I should forgive him?" I sat back and asked him honestly.

"I didn't say that," he shook his head "I do, however, think the bloke is owed a chance to redeem himself."

"Why didn't you tell me all of this?" I shut my laptop nervously, fidgeting in my seat.

"You didn't ask," he shrugged "Besides, I didn't want you to be distracted…Which is clearly the case now."

"Can I…take a few minutes?" I whispered, standing to my feet.

"As long as you're back before your coffee is cold. I won't having you waste my money," he smirked at me.

I nodded and walked out of the room. Immediately, I pressed my back against the wall and ran my hands over my face.

What had he done?

He was offered everything and he turned it down?

For me?

Once I had gathered myself, I marched in my heels as fast as I could to the gym.

I walked in, pushing passed performers and trainers, my eyes set on Pete who was standing near the weights with Tyler.

"Pete!" I shouted his name and a few people turned to stare.

Tyler's eyes lit up and a little grin came across his face.

Pete turned around, wiping sweat off his forehead and looked utterly confused.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I grabbed his face in between my hands angrily before slinging it away.

"Tell you what?"

"About your contract," I hissed as we walked near a corner "The Raw contract that you turned down!"

"Regal told you that," he scowled.

"Why would you do that?" I found my voice wobbling "Why would you give that up?"

"For you," he answered flatly "I'm not leavin' ya. Not while I've fucked things up like I have…"

"You go back to Hunter and you fucking beg for that contract, you hear me?" I pressed my finger into the middle of his chest.

"Say you'll go out wit me then," he pushed back, just as sure of himself as I was.

"What?" I scoffed "Pete this isn't…."

"Say it," he tilted my chin up toward him "One date."

"A date?" I laughed.

"I never really planned one but I can give it a go," he clenched his jaw in determination.

I stood there for a few seconds, my mind racing on what one simple little date could mean. Twenty four hours ago, we had made zero progress but that was because of me. Maybe we owed each other just this one thing.

"Fine," I whispered before turning and leaving him behind.


	12. Crash Into Me

If I thought sleeping with Pete inside my apartment was difficult, sleeping after agreeing to go on a date with him was far worse.

Why had I ever agreed to it? It was one of those heat of the moment things. I was furious at him for turning down his contract but also deeply affected by his reasoning. Pete had sacrificed everything for me and I couldn't let that go unacknowledged.

But a date? An actual, I'll pick you up at seven and you wear your best dress, date? That wasn't Pete. That wasn't what we used to be. The idea of going on a date with him was actually intimidating. How did I even begin to do that? Let's pretend you didn't shatter my heart, let's pretend that I don't have a million emotions flow through me every time I see you…

I went to sleep at four in the morning and woke up at six….

* * *

"Not so fast," Hunter met me as I walked toward Regal's closed office door.

"What?" I laughed, shuffling my belongings around in my arms to keep from dropping them.

He took note and grabbed my stack of paperwork from the top of my arms.

"Thanks," I smiled "What's going on?"

"What's going on," Regal opened the door and immediately shut it "Is we have a little surprise for you."

"Surprise?" I deadpanned at both of them.

They were grinning like idiots and I was utterly confused.

"Come with us," Regal motioned with his head down the hallway.

I followed quietly behind them, with my heart beating hard in my chest.

A few doors down from Regal's office, was another door. Hunter turned the knob and flipped on the light switch.

It was an office, with a desk and chairs. It was very bare and simple. I walked inside behind them, my eyebrows raised in confusion. I sat my armload down on the desk and Hunter tossed the stack of papers beside it.

"It's yours," he turned to me, his arms outstretched as if he were offering me the Hope Diamond.

"What?" I laughed "What do you mean?"

"We decided it's high time you got your own office around here," Regal smiled "Don't get me wrong, I rather enjoy all of your papers strewn across my desk and your…what is it? Spotify radio, something or another."

"You're joking," I shook my head "You have to be joking."

"You earned this," Hunter walked closer to me "Besides, you've suffered long enough with this old man over here."

They both chuckled and looked back at me like two proud papas.

"Th…Thank you," I stammered "I don't really know what to say."

"You're not just my assistant anymore," Regal began to explain "Sure, we will still have our morning meetings but you…"

"We're offering you a higher position," Hunter interrupted "Executive Vice President of all Talent Relations here at NXT."

"What?!" I practically screamed, feeling my cheeks blush immediately with embarrassment.

"In the short time you've been here," Regal continued "You have shown more drive, more ambition, than those who have been with us for years."

"You came into this company guns blazing," Hunter nodded "You're not afraid of hard work. You know what the hell you're talking about. You work well with the talent. It was a unanimous decision."

"By who?" I tried to remind myself to breathe.

"The board," Hunter folded his arms across his chest.

"Vince? Vince had a say in this?" I laughed in surprise.

"He knows what you've been doing here. It's apparent in the quality of our content."

"I don't even know what to say," I felt myself about to cry and I bit my lip in an effort to stop it.

"You can start by accepting the position," Regal chuckled.

"Yes," I gasped, completely unaware that I hadn't done that yet "Yes, I accept it. Of course, I do…I really appreciate both of you having so much faith in me."

Hunter stuck out his hand and then recanted.

"Ah, come here," he grinned, pulling me into a quick hug "Knock 'em dead, you understand me? This is just the first step."

I nodded, wiping a tear off my cheek.

He smiled at me one more time before walking out of my office.

"I'm very proud of you, you know?" Regal leaned against my desk.

"It's because of you I got this job," I pushed my hair behind my ears "I don't even know what to say to you."

"How about thank you?" he smirked.

I reached out and pulled him into a hug. I felt him stiffen at first but then he relaxed and patted my back.

"Thank you," I sighed when I pulled away from him "So much."

"Now," he glanced around the room "No putting up posters of boy bands or the like, no hanging those god awful Christmas lights on the walls…."

"Do you think I'm twelve?" I kidded him.

"I'll leave you to it," he headed for the door "We still have our meeting at eleven."

"Got it," I turned to watch him walk out the door with one final grin.

Once he was gone, I sank down in the leather chair behind the desk and tried to steady my self. My whole body was shaking.

Never, ever, had I dreamed when Pete and I started on this journey together that I would end up here. In my own office, Vice President of anything, having the admiration of two highly respected men who believed in my capabilities as a businesswoman.

A huge smile crept over my lips, as I started looking in the empty drawers of my desk.

* * *

It was late afternoon and my eyes were drooping. Even Regal's Starbucks delivery was doing nothing to stave off the amount of sleep deprivation I was feeling.

I heard a light knock on my door and I jumped, almost asleep.

"Come in," I cleared my throat and ran my hands back through my hair.

The door creaked open and Pete walked through it.

Shit.

"Nice office," he met my gaze and then looked around the room.

"You heard, huh?" I stood up and walked toward him.

"It's unfuckin' believable," he shook his head "You really fuckin' did it. Vice President? That's amazin'."

"I, I can't believe it. At all," I laughed nervously "They really trust me with such a huge responsibility…."

"You can handle it," he shrugged "You can handle anythin' ya put your mind to."

A thick feeling of tension hung in the air between us and I immediately tried to find a way to get rid of it.

"Did you, um…Did you need something or…?"

"Our date," he smirked slyly.

"Yeah," I folded my arms across my chest "Our date…"

"Tonight?" he raised a questioning eyebrow.

Tonight? He needed to give me at least a week to prepare for this.

"Well…"

"It's gotta be tonight," he interrupted me "I mean, I know I'm not supposed ta be makin' demands on the Vice President but…"

A smile curled on both our mouths and my eyes fell from his, my cheeks betraying me with the tell tale blush again.

"Ok," I finally was able to look at him "Ok, tonight."

He seemed satisfied, maybe even a little excited, as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'll get you at seven?…That all right?

"Sure," I nodded "….Um, what should I wear?"

"About that," he laughed, his voice shaking slightly "Nothin' you don't want ta get dirty ."

"What?" I laughed "What do you mean?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out," he grinned, backing his way out of the office and leaving me to replay his words in my mind the rest of the day.

* * *

"What does that even mean?" I tucked my phone against my shoulder as I dug through the clothes in my closet.

"You're askin' me? About dates?" Tyler chuckled on the other end of the line.

"Did he mention anything to you?"

"What if he did?"

I could practically see the cheeky grin on his baby face.

"What did he tell you?" I asked in a sing song voice, stopping to hold the phone in my hand.

"Just wear somethin'…casual…ya know, beach like."

"The beach?" I glanced over at my clothes.

"That's all I'm sayin' and if ya tell him I said anythin' he'll kill me. Ya don't want your snitch dead, now do ya?"

"No," I smiled "Thanks for snitching."

I hung up and looked back at my clothes.

The beach?

At seven in the evening?

What was Mr. Never Planned a Date in His Life, up to?

"Hi," Pete smiled nervously when I opened my door an hour later.

"Hey," I fidgeted, just as nervous as he looked.

I had opted for a pink spaghetti strap tank top, denim shorts and flip flops. I wasn't sure if he would catch on that Tyler had tattled or not. I had my hair in a French braid falling down one shoulder.

"Is this ok?" I raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Yeah," he nodded, his voice going low and a little raspy "It's perfect."

He had on a tight red t-shirt and board shorts, I noted as I tried desperately not to stare at how beautiful he still was to me.

"Never picked a girl up at her place before," he moved a little closer to me.

"That's kind of how dates work," I found myself holding my breath, the closer he got.

"Yeah, never been good at those," he grabbed ahold of the end of my braid "I like this on ya…Looks nice."

I instinctively reached up to move his hand but instead, I let it linger on top of his. I saw his breathing speed up and I slipped my fingers underneath his, placing them along his pulse point.

"Your heart is beating really fast," I whispered.

"Is it?" he locked his eyes on mine "Wasn't sure I had one left…"

"We should get going," I let go of his hand and reached for my purse hanging by the door.

* * *

We pulled up to the beach, just as the sky was growing dark.

"Why are we here at night?" I laughed, my voice echoing my hesitation.

"You'll see," he smirked over at me.

We got out of the car and he reached in the backseat for a blanket. I recognized it was the one that was always on our bed before we moved. I had wondered where it had gone. Clearly it had ended up in his things.

The way down to the beach was hilly and my flip flops started to slide along the sand and rocks.

"Shit," I whispered.

"Here," he stuck out his hand.

I took it, fearing I would topple over if I didn't. His fingers laced through mine immediately and I felt a tingle rush up my entire arm. I could tell he felt it too, because he gripped it a little tighter.

Once we reached the beach, he spread the blanket across the sand and motioned for me to sit.

I crouched down with a smirk of bewilderment on my face and he followed.

"This is definitely not what I was expecting," I drew my legs to my chest and looked over at him beside me.

"What were ya expectin'?" he whispered, the wind lightly blowing his hair into his eyes.

"Dinner, maybe," I laughed.

"Shit!" he shifted toward me "I fuckin' didn't think of that. Are ya hungry? Fuck."

"No," I reached out and touched his arm softly "It's ok. I'm not really that hungry….But it would be nice if you told me what we're doing here."

"See that cliff up there," he pointed.

I could see a string of houses high up over the ocean line. They all looked gigantic illuminated by their lights.

"Yeah?"

"A friend of mine is at a weddin' up there," he pointed "Supposed ta be one helluva party."

"You're not making any sense," I turned toward him, our faces closer than ever.

"You'll see," he glanced at the watch on his wrist.

We sat in silence for a minute, the waves crashing against the shore.

Suddenly, I heard a loud pop and I jumped from surprise. He put his hand on my shoulder and laughed.

"Look," he glanced up quickly at the sky.

Fireworks.

Beautiful ones. Probably the best I had ever seen. A lot of them sparkled and shimmered. Most of them were white or gold. Each pop, sent a shower of them above our heads, shimmering a reflection on the water.

"They're beautiful," I whispered, as I stared at them.

I could feel his eyes on me, not on the sky.

"You're missing it," I smiled, not turning my eyes away from the display.

"No I'm not," he responded without pause.

The show lasted for probably twenty minutes. When it ended, I heard an eruption of applause from high above the water and the faint sound of music.

"That was amazing," I finally looked over at him "Thank you for bringing me."

"I know it wasn't some fancy thing," he shrugged "But ya know I've never been that kinda guy."

"No, it was perfect…" my gaze lingered on him "You want to go for a walk with me?"

He seemed surprised but he nodded, standing to his feet as I did. We left the blanket behind, as well as our shoes.

Walking just in the edge of the water, we made our way down the beach in the moonlight.

We were quiet at first but I could tell he was dying to speak.

"What are you thinking right now, Pete?" I finally asked.

"That I'm a bloody fool," he kicked at the water.

"Why?"

"Shoulda took ya on dates before now," he looked over at me "Shoulda treated ya a lot betta."

"We both should have done a lot of things," I admitted "We should have trusted each other more. We should have talked to each other more….Maybe things might have been different."

"Are you sayin' they can't be now?" he stopped walking and turned toward me.

"No," I shook my head, as the wind sailed across the water "I'm just saying that maybe we wouldn't have ended up here. Maybe all the pain would…"

"It fuckin' rips me apart to know that I hurt ya that much," he sighed, his hands sliding over his face in frustration.

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything.

"Some nights," he started to speak again "I can't even close my eyes…Because all I see is the tears in your eyes as ya were lookin' at me…knowin' that I might neva feel ya close to me again, knowin' that I got nobody to blame but my fuckin' self."

"Pete," I sighed, moving a little closer to him.

"I broke ya heart," he placed his hands on his hips "And it broke mine…Fuckin' demolished what lil' feelin' I had in me…Cause I only felt anythin', when I was with you."

I reached up, sliding my hand along his cheek.

He tilted his face against my hand and even in the moonlight, I could see the sheen of a single tear.

"Don't," I immediately spoke without thinking first, dropping my hand from his face.

My instinct, despite all my doubts, was to make him feel better.

Why?

I had wanted him to suffer…And he had. Maybe I hadn't seen it or felt it but he had.

His hands floated up to my face, as if in slow motion, and I let them rest there. His thumbs brushing across my cheekbones and his breathing so deep that I could hear it in my ears.

"No matter what ya do from here on out," he whispered "I'll neva not love you."

"What about what I want? Right now?" I inched closer to him, my hands resting on his chest.

"Ya just tell me," he replied in a shaky voice.

"I want you to kiss me," I whispered.

I saw a smile creep across his face and it made me smile in return.

Our lips drifted toward each other and I felt him moan into my mouth. His hands tugged my face closer as he gently kissed me. It was the softest he had ever been with me.

Finally, we parted as his mouth let go of my bottom lip slowly.

We both were shaking and gasping for air. My mind was spinning with a million thoughts.

"I have to tell ya somethin'" he pressed his forehead against mine.

"What?" I ran my hand along his jaw and he shivered.

"I signed my contract this mornin', like ya told me to," he sighed "I'm goin' ta Raw."


	13. Til You Come Back Home

"What?" I whispered, my fingers sliding down Pete's jaw and up toward the back of his hair.

Maybe I had misheard him.

His own fingers pushed my hair straight back from my face and I could tell by the look in his eyes…I hadn't.

"I didn't know 'bout ya promotion," he shook his head "I didn't know that…That tonight would be this way."

"What way?" I shook my head, as I tugged on his hair even tighter.

It was as if I did that, he wouldn't leave. He would forever stay in place in front of me.

I wanted him to.

I wanted him to stay with me.

Fuck.

"That ya would actually be standin' here touchin' me," he smiled ever so slightly.

The wind picked up over the water and blew his hair into his eyes. I immediately reached out and brushed it away.

"I, I don't know what to say," I shifted nervously.

My heart was screaming for me to say anything, do anything to make him stay. Despite it all. Despite every single, solitary thing he had done. I loved him. If he stayed, we just might have a shot in hell of making this work. If he left, we were destined to lose everything we ever had together.

"I do," he finally moved his hands from my face, dropping them to his sides.

I did the same and backed up a step, wrapping my arms around myself.

"What?"

"I'm goin' to Hunter in the mornin' and…"

"No!" I squealed, my brain finally taking over "You can't."

"I'm not leavin'. Not now," his jaw clenched and his hands opened and closed by his sides.

"Yes, you are," I practically laughed "This is your chance, Pete. If you go back on a second contract…There won't be a third. This is your last shot at what you wanted…At what you sat out to do all those months ago. I got my dream! It's time for you to get yours!"

"Ya don't get ta make tha decisions for me," he moved closer, his arm wrapping around my waist.

"Yes I do," I pulled away begrudgingly "I'm Vice President over the talent, right?…You'll take that contract…Or you're fired."

"Ya wouldn't do that ta me," he smirked, running his thumb over his chin.

"Try me," I narrowed my gaze at him "I won't let you ruin everything."

"If I leave, it'll ruin everythin'!" he screamed.

The increase in his voice shocked me and I stumbled back a few paces. I felt my eyes well up with tears, because I knew he was right. It didn't matter, though. I had to do what was best for him. Even now.

"Sorry," he moved toward me, his finger reaching out to wipe a tear off my cheek.

He sucked the finger into his mouth and sighed heavily.

"Ya mean more ta me than some god forsaken contract," he whispered, his toes digging deep into the sand.

"And to think I waited months to hear those words not so long ago," I smirked, running my fingers across my eyes to clean up the tears.

"I'm not goin'," he looked at me defiantly.

"Then you're fired," I replied firmly, turning and walking back up the beach.

I heard his feet treading through the water after me but I didn't slow down. He caught up with me about halfway back to our blanket. I refused to look at him and instead stared straight ahead at the houses on the cliffs.

"I wonder what it's like," I spoke absently.

"What?"

"To live up there," I pointed "To live in a mansion and look out every night over the ocean. What it's like to have a life that people dream of?"

"What are you blatherin' on about? Ya just fired me!"

"Do you think the people who live up there are happy?" I stopped walking and turned to him.

"I don't care," he scoffed, his hands sitting crudely on his hips.

"I mean, once you get everything you want. Then what?" I brushed my hair away from my face as the wind took it.

He just stared at me.

"Can you take me home?" I sighed, moving toward the blanket.

"You fired me," he growled.

"Then take the contract and I'll forget about it," I insisted, sliding my flip flops back on my feet.

"Ya wan' me to leave ya here? To leave ya behind?" he moved closer, his face inches from mine and his nostrils flaring.

"I want you to have the career you deserve," I shook my head in disbelief "NXT is for wrestlers who are trying to find their place, work on their gimmick…You don't belong here. You're already there. You have everything, Pete. Everything that a show like Raw wants. Needs."

"After everythin' I done to ya," he gripped my chin between his fingers "You're still lookin' out for me."

"If it's meant to be…" I sighed, the waves crashing louder than before "Then it will. Space won't change that….Fate is fate, right?"

He pulled my mouth toward him and his lips hovered in front of mine, a whisper away.

"It doesn't matta how many miles are between us…" he growled, before his tongue darted between my lips.

My first reaction was to pull back but I suppressed it. His mouth felt too good, his tongue felt too familiar. His body was pressed to mine and every single fiber of my being wanted that moment with him.

I felt myself moan without having any control of it and his arms pulled my body closer to him. His hand slid up my spine, his fingers digging into my flesh through my tank top. He reached the back of my neck and pulled my face closer. Each kiss was getting more intense. I was falling deeper and deeper back in to everything. It was too much. No matter how much my heart and body wanted it…My brain stepped in.

"Ok," I pulled away, running the back of my hand over my mouth "I really need to get home. I have a meeting early tomorrow."

"That's all ya have to say?" he shook his head.

"I…I can't talk about us right now, ok?" I shook my head, reaching for the blanket and shaking the sand from it.

"I leave in two weeks," he took it from me and folded it.

"Then we have two weeks to talk about it."

* * *

Two weeks. They went by faster than I thought they would.

We never really got to have that conversation. Pete spent a lot of time with the trainers and I worked late hours getting ready for a NXT Takeover.

"You got the schedules all worked out?" Regal stood in my doorway the day before Pete's departure.

"What?" I was drawn out of my day dream by his stern voice.

"The schedules?" he raised an annoyed eyebrow "For the flights."

"Yes," I sighed, digging through a pile of papers on my desk.

I stood and handed it to him, walking around and leaning against the edge. I was tapping my foot nervously and he noticed.

"Sorry," I whispered, slowing my high heel to a stop.

"You coming to Pete's send off tonight?"

"No," I answered flatly.

"And why the hell not? You two seem to be on good terms."

"We are," I shrugged "Best we have been in a while."

"So, you're just going to let him leave here without hearing how you feel about him?" Regal licked the smile off his lips.

"Didn't anybody ever tell you to mind your own business?" I smiled, but I actually meant it.

"I don't listen to what others tell me to do. It's more fun that way," he winked, his eyes dropping to the papers.

I watched him for a few seconds and then let out a sigh.

"Hm?" he asked, still reading the bookings.

"I don't want to tell him goodbye. Is that terrible?"

"That depends," he looked up, tossing the paperwork onto my desk behind me.

"On what?"

"Do you plan on never talking to him again? Is this your way to cleanse yourself of the chaos that is Pete Dunne? Or are you cowering? Too afraid to admit your feelings and try to salvage something that I must admit, is most definitely salvageable in my eyes."

"Do you?" I whispered.

"Nobody's perfect," he stepped a little closer "Men in this business make stupid, ridiculous decisions. That doesn't make them right or excusable. But I'll tell you this…Nobody looks at a woman, the way that crazy son of a bitch looks at you."

I felt my cheeks flush and I smiled at him.

"I still can't say goodbye," I shook my head.

"Then don't," he shrugged "Perhaps, if he wants a proper goodbye, he will have to figure that out for himself."

Regal headed for the door.

"The schedules?" I stopped him.

"What?" he looked slightly confused "Oh, yes. Yes, they're fine."

Tricky old man.

God love him.

I went straight home after work.

* * *

I had heard a commotion down the hallway as I left. They were all planning a night of bar hopping to celebrate Pete. I refused to look. Afraid the sight of Pete in the crowd, would be too much for my heart. My heart, which was now more confused and cracked and torn than ever.

I had two missed calls from Trent. Also, several texts from Tyler asking me where I was at.

I finally told him that I didn't feel well and to tell Pete good luck from me.

He responded

Ya fucking kidding me? You aren't even going to see him?

I didn't respond.

I ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

I drank two glasses of wine.

I changed into my nightgown and curled up on the couch, with the tears streaming down my face.

I sat silent. Alone.

In my own mental hell, knowing that the man I loved was about to leave me. The pain was different than the pain when he cheated but it hurt just as much.

I drifted off to sleep but woke up around one in the morning when I heard a stern knock on my door.

I inched toward it, terrified that Pete was right and that murderers really did go for the apartments on the bottom floor.

Once I reached the peephole, I didn't know whether to feel relieved it wasn't a murderer, or not.

I opened it and Pete was there.

He was in jeans and a t-shirt, stone cold sober.

"Ya don't get to do that to me," he stared angrily at me.

"What?" I shook my head, finally starting to become fully awake.

He moved passed me into the hallway and I locked the door.

"Ya neva talked to me about us. You kept puttin' it off and tonight is my last night in Florida. My very last night and you don't even have the decency to show up and tell me goodbye to ma face?"

He was fuming. His face was red and his eyes were intent on staring me into an explanation.

I felt the skinny strap of my gown fall down my shoulder and I quickly pushed it back up.

"I didn't want to see you," I whispered.

"So ya were just gonna leave it like that, then? One night of kissin' on the beach and then nothin'. That supposed to be closure to ya?"

"What? No," I shook my head "You don't understand."

Despite my best efforts, I started crying again. Something I was learning to hate about myself.

"Then explain it to me," he folded his arms across his chest.

"I can't say goodbye to you…Because I'm afraid…I'm afraid that you'll never come back."

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me?" he stepped closer.

"Please," I whispered, looking into his eyes "Please, let's leave it how it…"

His mouth pressed against mine and I whimpered, as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Fuck, this was a bad idea.

But fuck, did I want it.

He reached down, grabbing me by my waist and picked me up. My legs easily slid around him as he carried me toward my bedroom.

"What are we doing?" I gasped against his mouth.

"I don't know," he growled.

He sat me down on my knees on the bed and his fingers played with the bottom of my silky nightgown.

"I'll always come back to ya," his hand slid down my cheek.

He dropped the hand to help the other pull the gown over my head, leaving me completely naked before him. I felt shy, embarrassed even. It had been so long since he had seen me that way.

His mouth went to my neck, his teeth digging into it as my fingers gripped the back of his head.

"This body," he moaned in my ear, as his fingers traveled up my sides "Fuckin' hell, I've missed touchin' it."

He pushed me down onto my back and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Tell me," he ran his fingers down my abdomen 'Tell me what you want. I'll do anythin'."

I stared at him. He was so beautiful. He was so strong and powerful and never bent to anybody, but here he was again…That hold I had over him so strong.

"Make love to me," I managed to whisper.

We had never done that. Ever. We were the king and queen of fucking.

He slowly unbuttoned his jeans, then shed them and his boxers.

He nervously crawled up over me and brought my mouth softly to his own. I wrapped my legs around his hips and my fingers scraped down his back muscles.

He entered me slowly, his forehead pressed so tight against mine that it hurt. His eyes were so focused, so turned on….

"Pete," I gasped, my body shifting in response.

"Shh," he ran his thumb along my cheekbone.

Once I settled down, he picked up his rhythm. His hips wound slowly, in smooth motions and the sensation felt amazing to me. I could tell he felt the same, by the expressions on his face that was still pinned so close to mine.

His lips finally nestled against my neck and I heard him inhale the scent of my hair.

"Pete," I pulled his face back above mine and held his scruffy jaw in my hands "I still love you."

He bucked into me a little harder and his breathing got deeper.

Pete's eyes closed, as my hand lingered on his jaw.

"I love you too," he whispered, as he moved particularly deep inside of me.

I dug my heels a little harder into his back and he grunted, as his thrusts picked up.

"I neva meant to hurt ya," he whispered, his eyes falling back to mine "I neva wanted to ruin us."

I lifted my head and kissed him, our tongues pressing against one another, as my mind spun with a million and one reasons why and why I shouldn't be doing this.

I felt the intensity start to build inside of me and a deep growl that escaped from his chest, let me know he felt it too.

"You'll be all I think about," he leaned down and ran his tongue along my throat.

My back arched on the mattress and I felt my orgasm cause me to tighten around him. My fingers dug into his shoulders and I whined against his mouth, which quickly came to cover mine.

His hips snapped against me before I felt him release inside me.

His moans were loud and hungry.

I grabbed him once he had settled, pulling him down on top of me. I wanted him as close as I could get.

His fingers played with my hair, as he rolled onto his side and we faced each other.

We stared at each other for a while. He was quiet and stoic looking. No smile, no smirk even…Instead, he continued to play with my hair and look into my soul.

"Remember when you used to come to my first apartment, and every morning when I woke up…You'd be gone?" I whispered.

He nodded slowly, clearly a touchy subject for him now.

"Don't be here when I wake up," I reached out and touched his face "Be gone."

He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me.

In the morning…He was gone.


	14. Your Man

When I woke up to start my day, Pete was gone.

I had woken up a few hours earlier when I heard the soft sound of his phone alarm going off in the darkness. I had felt his arms squeeze me closer to him and I kept my eyes closed shut, murmuring softly against his chest. Finally, he slid out from under me and I listened to him get dressed.

I could hear his footsteps approaching my side of the bed and I tried desperately not to move. I couldn't look him in the eye because if I did, I would never let him leave.

"I love you" I heard him whisper in a gravely voice "I won't let anythin' come between us…I promise you."

Pete's fingers traced over the side of my temple and down across my cheek. His breathing became more labored and I wanted to jump up and hug him. I knew that he was struggling with walking out of the room.

Then, I felt his lips on the top of my head, lingering there for a few good seconds.

Finally, after drawing in one final breath, I heard the door to my bedroom shut.

* * *

"How did it go?"

I had just gotten to my office and sat down at my desk, hardly able to concentrate on the stack of papers staring me in the face…And already, Regal was in full form.

"How did what go?" I feigned ignorance, picking up the first sheet of paper and trying to focus on the words.

"You know what," he chuckled as he sat down across from me "I talked to Pete before he left the bar last night…I had a feeling he'd come looking for you."

I felt my cheeks blush and I held the paper in front of my face.

"We really shouldn't be discussing personal business, Mr. Regal," I replied in my most serious voice.

"Oh, cut the shit," he slowly slid the paper down.

'Yes, he came by, ok?" I sighed and only then did I notice he had brought me coffee.

"Which one's mine?" I raised an eyebrow.

He pushed my cup toward me and folded his arms across his chest.

"I guess," I finally spoke after taking a few sips "I guess you could say we're…back together."

"I could say…You guess?" he ran his pointer finger across his lips with the rest of his hand resting on his chin, intrigued.

"Yes," I replied more firmly "Yes, I think…I think we're back together. I mean, he never said exactly but…"

"All is right with the world," he stood up, twirling in a half-circle with his cup in his hand "The love birds are at peace."

"And hundreds of miles apart," I added, drumming my pen on the desk.

"A fact that many relationships face in this business," Regal shrugged "You just have to learn how to make it work for you. Love like that…It's worth trying."

I forced a smile as he walked out the door.

Once he was gone, I let out a deep breath and leaned back in my chair. All I could think about was Pete. His damn eyes. His hands touching me so gently that I would have sworn he was anyone else. It was my Pete, though. The man who had claimed me so many months earlier…The man who despite my best efforts…I still loved so much that I would sacrifice my own happiness for him.

My cellphone beeping brought me out of my thoughts and I scrambled for it in my purse.

Just landed in Houston. I can't stop thinking about last night. Fuck, I miss you already.

A smile curved on my lips and I quickly typed back to him. I was going to sound like a kindergartner passing a check yes or no note, but whatever. I needed to get down to the truth, stat.

So…We're ok then? Last night meant what I think it did?

He read the message but no reply for several minutes. I started chewing on my thumbnail nervously as I logged into my laptop to read emails.

Five minutes and nothing.

I was just about to text him again when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I picked it up, sounding a little to overeager.

"I thought we made it pretty clear last night, love," his warm, growling voice hit my ears.

"I just wasn't sure," I propped my elbows on the desk "So much has happened."

"I understand why ya didn't want to see me off this mornin'," he sounded almost comforting.

I sat silent for a few seconds.

"So…You want to…"

"Be ya man again? Fuck ya senseless at night but treat ya betta than I eva have?" he groaned, as if just the sound of it turned him on.

"So, we're gonna try this?" I smiled into the phone.

"There's no tryin' to it, love."

* * *

NXT's next big show was in two weeks, just before Summer Slam. They had only booked Barclays for Summer Slam. Some scheduling conflict that everyone was still fuming about. Instead, Takeover was going to take place in Boston.

I was running myself ragged getting ready for it with Hunter and Regal.

Creative was still trying to workout the details of the matches and I found myself actually spending time in the gym, helping to direct how the matches should flow to match storyline.

Who was I?

Where had this confident, self assured woman come from? I had never been super comfortable sharing my ideas until I came to NXT. Now I couldn't shut up.

Hunter seemed to enjoy them, though. He agreed on almost every point, and the other ones he only tweaked slightly.

Regal stood around with a smirk of pride on his face the majority of the time and the fact that he was so proud of me, only made me happier.

"I got a scoop for you kid," Hunter pulled me to the side during a session in the gym.

"What?" I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Your man Dunne…He's gonna be a surprise entrant in the Intercontinental Championship match at Summer Slam. Triple Threat Match."

"And?" I felt a grin start to form on my face.

"He's gonna be walking out with that title."

Hunter's smile grew to match mine and I literally jumped at him, wrapping my arms around his neck so tight that he couldn't move.

"Hey, hey," he laughed "I know you're excited but let me breathe a little here, huh?"

"Does he know?" I pulled away with a giggle.

"Not yet," Hunter ran his hand over his head "Won't know it til that night."

"Why?"

"Like to keep kids like him on their toes," he winked at me.

It was absolutely agonizing to speak to Pete and not be able to tell him about his title shot.

* * *

I kept quiet though and two weeks later, I was in Boston.

I stood backstage between my two mentors as the NXT kids put on one hell of a show. The crowd was loud and completely invested. Each match was magic. Each wrestler brought their A game.

After the last match finished, I followed Hunter and Regal down the hall. All of the roster had gathered to wait for them.

Hunter and Regal both spoke rather eloquently to them, then Regal turned to me.

He wanted me to speak? That hadn't been in the plan.

"You guys inspire me," I smiled, forcing my nerves down "You are what this business is about. You should never come into this business seeking just fame, or money, or prestige. You should come into this business because you love it. You live for wrestling, you live for what we do here and you continue to set the bar higher for yourselves…You guys did amazing, I don't know what else to say other than amazing."

As I spoke, many of them nodded their heads along with me and after they broke up to go to the locker rooms, Hunter turned to me.

"Couldn't have said it better myself…Now you better get some rest."

"What?" I laughed "We have to…"

"You have a flight to catch tomorrow," Regal handed me a plane ticket folder.

"What?" I opened it slowly.

It was a ticket to New York.

"You have to see Mr. Dunne win his first title. I assure you, it would not be the same without you presence," Regal winked.

"In fact," Hunter put his hand on my shoulder "How about we see you back in Florida on…Tuesday?"

* * *

I managed to stay backstage without being seen. Pete's match was the third one up and I wanted to surprise him after his victory.

We had only been apart for three weeks but it felt like an eternity.

Funny how when you let go of all the pain and anger you've been holding inside, how free you can feel. I felt truly liberated. My job performance had improved even more and my nightly talks with Pete were allowing me to get to know him more than ever before.

The bell rang for the Intercontinental Title match then suddenly, Angle stepped out onto the ramp. He revealed that he was making the match a triple threat. Ambrose and Zayn both glanced at each other in confusion. Pete's music hit and he walked down the ramp, giving his signature snarl in Angle's direction.

Ambrose and Zayn both looked wary, as Pete slid into the ring and the match got underway.

I couldn't stay still, pacing back and forth in front of the monitor. I ran my hand over my hair and prayed it looked as good as it had two hours ago when I did it.

I had curled it and was wearing a kelly green jumper, the same style as the black one he loved on me so much.

I felt like I was going to lose my breath, as Pete started taking control and throwing Ambrose all over the ring. Ambrose played it off perfectly. He was really catering to Pete, and even though he didn't need much help, it did make him look that much better.

In the end, it was Sami who took the pin fall. Pete jumped up, a cocky grin on his face as he jerked the belt from the referee. He held it over his head in the ring, to the sounds of boos and cheers before he slid out of there. Ambrose and Zayn both rolled around on the mat, as if in a daze.

Once he reached the top of the ramp, he clenched the belt between his teeth, letting it dangle from his mouth just like he had with his other championships. More cheers filled the arena, as he finally walked backstage.

I drew in a deep breath, as I waited for him to round the corner.

Finally he did, belt now thrown over his shoulder.

"Well, look at you," I spoke, several feet from him.

He whipped his head around and a smirk rolled up on his lips.

"I let you go from NXT and here you are winning championships, Mr. Dunne," I smiled, walking slowly toward him.

"Come 'ere," he walked toward me, wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing me so hard…That I never wanted him to stop.


	15. Famished

I stood outside the men's locker room a few minutes later, waiting on Pete to change out.

The roar of the crowd as Finn made his entrance was deafening.

"He did good."

I jolted my head around to see Sami walking down the hallway toward me.

"Pete did good," he repeated as he reached me "He's really got something special in that ring."

I had hardly ever spoken more than two words to Sami but admiration from Zayn was pretty high praise.

"Yeah, he," I tucked my hair behind my ear shyly "He's really good at what he does."

"Tell him not to forget, I'm coming for that title," Sami smirked before walking passed me and out of sight.

Just then, the door jolted open and I jumped as Pete pushed his way through.

"You all right, love?" he chuckled, his hand immediately going to my arm.

"Yeah," I nodded "I'm fine."

"You sure?" he slowly backed me toward the wall so I couldn't skip out on the truth.

His hand forced my chin up, our eyes locking.

"Yeah, I just…I don't want to go home Tuesday," I laughed nervously, feeling like a lovesick teenager.

He nodded. His jaw clenched tightly and he exhaled slowly.

"We have ta make the most of tha time we have, then," his voice grew deep "Agreed?"

I nodded and he pressed his lips roughly against my forehead, letting out a discontented breath. He felt it too. The sickening feeling in the pit of our stomachs that even though we still had over twenty four hours together, it would never be enough.

"How 'bout we ditch the rest of tha show, hm?" he wrapped his strong arm around my bare shoulders, guiding me down the hall.

"And do what?" I smirked over at him.

"How 'bout I take ya for that meal I owe ya?"

"Oh, you mean a date?" I giggled, as he adjusted the belt that was thrown proudly over his other shoulder.

He nodded, opening the arena door and following me out into the parking lot.

* * *

"Thank you," I smiled up at the waiter as he refilled my glass of water.

"Should I get wine or somethin'?" Pete's brow furrowed, as he flipped through the wine list he found on the table.

"No," I laughed "Water is fine."

"It's our first propa' dinna' date," he looked up at me "Isn't there somethin' I should…"

"And on our dinner date, water is fine," I smiled softly at him.

He nodded, laying the menu to the side and shifting nervously in his seat.

He had let me pick out the restaurant. It was nice, but nothing upscale. Still, he seemed incredibly uncomfortable. He was used to dives and bars and pubs back home. Nothing as traditionally 'date worthy' as the restaurant.

"If you want to go somewhere else, it's fine," I assured him.

He shook his head and started drinking his water down like he had been in the desert for days.

"Stop being so nervous," I whispered "This is just us, right? You and me."

"It's all different now," he shook his head "I gotta be betta. I gotta do betta by ya this time."

"Are you afraid I'm going to leave you?" I scrunched up my nose "Pete…."

"I'm tired of bein' ya fuck up," he sighed, running a hand through his ever growing hair.

"What I want," I reached across the table and danced my fingers across his hand "Is for you to be the Pete I fell in love with. I don't need you to be something you're not…What happened…It's over now. We have to let it go…I've finally let it go."

"Have ya?" he met my eyes, his teeth chewing furiously on his bottom lip "Cause I think about it every day….The way I hurt ya…Tha look on ya face…How I had everythin' I eva wanted…."

I rested my hand over his and sighed.

"That I eva needed…" he continued to stare into me "…Tha only one in my life that I eva gave a flyin' fuck about…And I couldn't even hold on ta ya….I couldn't tell you how much you meant ta me….Jesus, I almost lost you the first time cause I couldn't get tha words outta my mouth."

"I'm here," I shook my head "I forgive you and you forgive me, right?"

"There's nothin' for me ta forgive ya for," he shrugged.

"Yes there is," I nodded "I've had a lot of time to think too and as much as it hurt, seeing you like that….I treated you bad, too….Pete, I should never have been so jealous in the first place. We would have never got in that fight and…"

"We got in tha fight cause I can't stand anotha man near ya," he ran his free hand over his face "And I gotta learn ta keep ma bloody mouth shut….When ya have somethin' ya neva had before, somethin' that's yours, really yours…Ya just wanna protect it."

"You've been protecting me from the beginning," I laughed softly.

"Yeah," he grinned, running his hand under his chin "I guess I always knew I wanted ya….That you were meant ta be mine."

"Me too," I whispered hoarsely, linking my fingers through his.

"Tha otha night," he cleared his throat "I neva dreamed you would let me touch ya. That we'd be sittin' 'ere right now. I thought ya didn't want ta see me cause you changed ya mind."

"Well," I sighed "I guess I decided I could be unhappy and bitter or I could forgive you and try again…I'm glad I forgave you…I'm glad you came to see me when I didn't have the guts to tell you to your face."

I smiled, my mind drifting to our make up sex. He was clearly thinking about it too by the look in his eyes.

"I couldn't leave without seein' you," his face grew incredibly serious "I could have neva left without findin' out how you felt."

"And now you know," I leaned forward against the table "You know that I never stopped loving you."

"So are ya sayin', the vice president might let me take her to ma room tonight?" he growled, his hand gripping mine tight.

"I think if you ask nicely, the vice president might do more than that," I dropped my eyes to the table, my curls falling in them.

I looked back up to gauge his response. He was clearly getting turned on already.

"Nicely?" he smirked.

"Mhm," I bit on my lip "Think you could do that? For me?"

"Be careful what ya say, love," his eyes were blazing now "Last time was gentle…This time…"

He flipped my hand over, his fingers digging ferociously into my palm.

"Is that a promise, champ?" I raised an excited eyebrow at him.

He dug them deeper and I couldn't help the little moan that came out.

"Are you hungry?" I shifted in my seat, crossing my legs to try to block out the longing between them.

"For this fancy shit? Not one bit," he replied, finishing his water.

"How about dinner tomorrow night?" I reached for my purse.

"Or breakfast," he stood and waited on me to join him "In tha mornin', when I got ya all wrapped up in our bed…Exhausted…Famished…."

"Is that so?" I pushed my body closer to his own.

"I guarantee it, love" he groaned "Cause I've missed you too much…And I know how ta make sure I don't lose this eva again."

I smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the exit.

* * *

We walked down the hall toward Pete's room, with his hand riding up and down the curve of my ass in my tight jumper.

"Pete," I groaned at him for teasing me.

"What's wrong, love?" he batted his tongue against my ear "Can't wait anotha moment?"

Feeling brave, and incredibly deprived, I turned on him and pushed him against the wall. He grunted, as my hand immediately gripped his already hard dick as it strained against his pants. Pete shifted his body weight around, as if he were under my complete control.

"What are ya gonna do, huh?" he ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

"Hm," I laughed, squeezing him in my hand.

His whole body jolted and he closed his eyes.

"I need you, now," I whispered against his ear.

"Don't ya eva stop needin' me," he groaned, as my lips trailed down his neck.

"I won't," I looked up at him, giving him my sweetest smile teasingly.

I released him and started walking down the hall again. I didn't get far before he grabbed my arm and swung me around. I crashed against his chest and then my back slammed into the wall.

"Do you know what else I want?" he growled, his hands pushing the low cut of my jumper down off my shoulders slowly "What I want is ta give ya tha best fuckin' ya eva had in ya life."

"I thought you already had. Many…Many times," I whispered, my hand sliding down his face and hooking my thumb along the center of his bottom lip.

"Oh no, ya have no idea what we're capable of togetha," his hand wrapped around my wrist and he pressed his lips to my palm.

"Show me," I gasped, as he sucked my fingers into his mouth and slowly pulled them out.

He nodded, his eyes narrowing seductively as he finally pulled me by the hand a few more doors down and let us into his room.

"You knew all along, didn't ya?" he started to loosen the stuffy tie he had been wearing.

"Knew what?"

"That I was gonna win that title," he tossed the garment to the floor.

He began rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt, concentrating so hard his hair fell into his eyes.

"I might have," I admitted guiltily "But I was sworn to secrecy. Vice president rules."

"Well then," he finished with his sleeves and tossed his hair out of his eyes absently "Come 'ere."

He sat down on the bed and patted his lap.

"What?" I laughed in confusion.

"Tha way I see it. Ya need ta be punished," he looked up at me.

I walked slowly toward him and pushed the jumper even further down my shoulders, then ran my hands along my body.

I reached him and he stared up at me hungrily. The stare I had missed; the feelings coursing through me I had missed for so long.

"Zipper is right here," I turned my back to him and stood still as his strong fingers slid it down.

His open mouth nibbled at the dip in my lower back and I felt his teeth sink into me. I hissed between my lips and he bit even harder.

Pete finally moved on, finishing with the zipper and pushing it off my back completely.

Once I stepped out of it, I turned to face him. I had made sure to wear some extra sexy underwear for the night. Black completely see through lace bra and thong.

Pete took note, drinking it all in with his eyes. His hand slid down my side and to the curve of my hip, tugging softly on the strap to my underwear.

"It's amazin'," he marveled "How I rememba' every inch of ya body."

"Do you?" I swayed in front of him "I could say the same."

"Bend ova," he spoke and patted his lap "Right 'ere."

I made sure that my descent to his lap was slow and that my whole body grazed across him. Once I was in place, I brushed my hair over one shoulder.

"Like that?" I whispered.

His hand flew down on my ass loudly and I yelped from surprise.

"Just like that," he smiled, taking my face between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Harder," I looked up into his eyes.

He quickly drew my mouth to his. Pete's tongue plunged against mine for just a few seconds before he pulled away and spanked me again.

I moaned as I stared over my shoulder at him and he looked at me with every smack he made.

"I didn't know you would be so mad," I giggled.

He reached for me again and that time I swung up and straddled him. He took my face in between his fingers again and I jerked my head, drawing his thumb into my mouth. I bit down on it, hard, and he groaned in agony. His whole body was electric next to mine.

I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist and I started to slowly rub my body against him.

"I'm not mad enough ta let ma baby go without," he growled from deep in his chest.

He ran that same bitten thumb down his tongue and then slid his hand between us. His thumb sliding inside the thin fabric of my panties and meeting my clit.

I drew my mouth to the side of his neck, sucking my own mark on his skin just below his ear. I traced up to flick at the gauge there with my tongue.

Pete's pace with his thumb quickened and I gasped, when I felt him slide his fingers inside me. He chuckled when I bit down sharply on his gauged earlobe.

"You like that, don't you?" I panted against it when I drew my mouth off him.

He started to move his fingers faster and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I ground my body down on top of his hand, over and over.

My breathing was becoming labored as I felt myself climbing for the first time.

"If I can't make ya cum, what kinda man would I be for ya?" he grinned, as he watched my face contort.

"Pete," I whined, lacing my fingers through his hair and tugging on it.

"Fuck," he shook his head as he watched me, his arm jerking vigorously between us.

"Don't," I whimpered, jerking his head up by his hair.

"I'm not stoppin'," he growled before his mouth connected with the base of my throat.

I rode my orgasm out as he bit and sucked all over my skin. It only made everything more intense, knowing I would have those familiar marks again.

"I want ya naked," I heard him order me.

I raised my eyes to his and he slowly slid me off his lap.

I turned around, in an attempt to do some sort of sexy strip tease but his hand jerked me back.

"I wanna see ya, that teasin' is ova."

He looked so determined. So fucking sexy that I couldn't argue. Didn't want to.

I slid each strap of my bra down slowly, then reached around to unhook it.

He sucked his own lip as he watched it fall off my body.

I toyed with the straps to my thong playfully before dropping it to my feet.

I reached for his hand and pulled him to his feet. I unlooped each button to his shirt carefully. His chest practically heaving under my hands. His fingers slid up into my hair and pulled on it gently, moving it from my face.

When I finished, he slid it off. My finger immediately went to "my" scar. The permanent mark I had left on him all those months ago.

"It's still there," his hand covered mine.

"And I'm the only one who touches it," I smirked before digging my nail into it.

He grimaced but then he picked me up. A growl escaped his throat before his lips savagely took mine. He held me upright while we kissed, my hands gripping his face.

Finally, I felt him drop me onto the bed.

Sitting up on my elbows, I watched him unbutton his pants and discard everything to the floor.

I crooked my finger at him and he shook his head. Instead, he crooked his finger at me and I followed. Crawling across the bed made me level with his dick and when I reached him, he was ready.

"Open for me, huh?" he murmured, his damn hair hanging low in his eyes again.

I opened my lips and he guided himself into my mouth. He groaned as loud as I did when he hit the back of my throat.

"Fuck," he spat, his hips starting to thrust against me.

His face. His beautiful fucking face. I stared up at him the entire time and watched it change. Each tingle of pleasure, each flicker of some sort of emotion, everything was captivating to me.

"Shit," he finally pulled out, gasping for air "Sit up."

I jumped up to my knees and his thumbs dug into my face as he kissed me. I could feel his heart flying in his chest.

"I need to fuck ya, right now," he ran his tongue along the side of my neck and gripped my throat at it's base.

"Fucking finally," I moaned, as he pushed me back on the bed so hard I bounced on the mattress.

He crawled up, his eyes consuming, and rolled me on top of him. He feverishly gripped my hips and eased me down on him. The feeling of him actually hurt.

We had made love three weeks ago but he was so turned on right now, that it literally hurt.

"Pete," I whimpered, as the feeling started to subside.

"Look at me," he raised his voice a little "I hafta' see ya face."

I locked eyes with him and as I rode him the look of sheer shock and awe was evident. He was truly still surprised that he had me. Maybe that was why he was controlling everything? I didn't care. Pete was almost always the one in control anyway. If I could keep this look on his face forever…I'd be doing my job.

He dug his fingers harder into my hips and I squealed from excitement.

When a giggle of happiness escaped my lips a minute later, a smile curved on his face briefly.

I leaned forward, my hands resting on his chest and I began winding on top of him. He tilted his head back and continued to pant for air.

"Pete," I gasped, sensations starting to hit me.

He started bouncing me on top of him, as hard as he could. Which, was very, very hard.

"Shit," I squealed from the sudden change.

His hips came off the bed, pounding up into me. There was literal sweat rolling down his temples.

I squeezed my eyes shut as one of the most intense orgasms of my life started to encompass me.

"Fuck, just like that," he growled, pounding even harder.

His mouth came up to bite into the flesh of my arm just as I felt him release and the last of my orgasm came to a still.

"That was just round one, right?" I giggled, as he sat up to wrap his arms around me on his lap.

"We got a lotta time to catch up for," he murmured against my chest "I told you, you'll be famished by morning."

* * *

I shifted in bed the next morning and jolted awake, when I didn't feel Pete next to me.

"You all right, love?"

When I sat up, I saw him. He was standing at the end of the bed with a breakfast cart.

"Sorry to wake ya but I did promise you breakfast," he pushed it closer to me.

I pulled him down on the bed beside me and wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could.

"What's wrong?" he shook his head, petting my hair.

"Nothing," I sighed, burrowing closer into the side of his neck "I just thought you were gone."

"Shh," he pulled back to look in my eyes "We're gonna do it right this time, huh?"

I smiled and he kissed my forehead before standing back to his feet.

"You are famished, are you not?" he smirked at me, reaching for the first plate on the tray.

I nodded drawing my knees to my chest, as I sat naked under the covers.

I would have to leave in less than twelve hours. How was I going to be able to do it?


	16. The Space Between

Pete reached out with his finger and wiped the strawberry jam off the corner of my mouth. He popped the finger into his own and smirked.

"Lil' messy there, love," he said in a low, gravely voice before he stood to his feet from the bed.

I watched as he put everything on the tray and pushed it outside our hotel room door.

"Come back to bed," I practically whimpered, longing to feel his body close to me.

All through breakfast, I had been trying to savor every moment. Reuniting and then immediately being physically ripped apart was far more painful than I had imagined it to be. I had a feeling I was going to log many SkyMiles in the coming months.

"Yeah?" he cocked his head to the side arrogantly and I shook my head, trying to suppress my smile.

Pete slid in beside me, shirtless in a pair of sweatpants. His arms had no choice but invite me in as I pushed as close to him as possible. I tangled the fingers of my right hand with his and sighed heavily against him.

"I'm gonna miss ya," he finally spoke after a few minutes of peaceful silence "I'm gonna start roomin' with Finn…Not quite the same as you."

I laughed against his chest and his free hand came up to stroke my hair.

I slowly intertwined my legs through his and he tightened them around me.

"That feels like a submission move," I tried to pull my leg free to no avail.

"I'm just tryin' to hold you 'ere," he replied "Don't wanna give you up so quick."

Suddenly, the alarm on Pete's phone went off and I recognized the ringtone. It was his workout reminder.

"If you need to go to the gym," I whispered "I can wait here. I know it's the time you usually…."

"Fuck tha gym," he groaned against the top of my head "It'll bloody be there tomorrow."

"But I won't be," I readjusted my head just underneath his chin.

"I wanna spend every day with you," he drew my hand to his lips.

"Damn dreams," I sulked and he laughed lightly.

"Fuck us for bein' so god damn good at what we do."

"You're amazing at what you do," I squeezed his hand tighter "I'm so proud of you."

"Which par'?" he pushed himself higher up in the bed "When I won that title or when I gave you the fuckin' that you deserved."

"Pete!" I squealed, letting go of his hand and slapping at his chest.

"I'm serious," he caught my gaze "When I made love to you the otha' night…I've neva done that before….Bein' like that, touchin' like that."

"I know," I whispered as I ran my hand across his face.

"I think I needed it as much as you," he admitted in a hushed voice.

He kissed the top of my head and slid out of my grasp until he was hovering over me.

"What?" I whispered, even though I knew the answer.

He lowered his body, until he was completely underneath the sheet. I wiggled in surprise as I felt his hands push my thighs apart and his teeth started those bites that I loved so much.

My moans got incredibly loud, really fast. Each bite, was like coming home.

Pete was home.

He had been home for a long time.

Despite the pain and the struggles and the doubts…One little encounter at a Progress event almost a year ago had changed my life forever. Good, bad or indifferent, depending on which part of our journey that you wanted to examine. My life would never not include Pete Dunne in some capacity. I hoped from here on out, things would only get stronger.

I was drawn back to my body as I felt his bites getting incredibly high.

The sheet and comforter rose as he arched his back and I felt his tongue snake across my clit.

"Oh my god, I missed this," I gasped, his mouth closing around me and his teeth tugging softly on it.

I could feel him smile against me, probably an arrogant one. I didn't care. He knew how damn good he was at this.

Pete's hands dug into my upper thighs, holding me down firmly as I bucked up against him.

His tongue darted down to lick my entire length before circling my clit again. I managed to grip the top of his head through the blankets and press him closer.

I whined in pleasure as he worked on me and when my release finally came, his hands held me down with force.

"Fucking shit," I panted, as I felt my body relax.

His lips kissed a trail up my pelvis, my abdomen, his head finally revealing itself again as he pressed a kiss to my lips with the sheet framing his euphoric face.

* * *

"You sure you got everythin'?" Pete tried to stall as we stood in the airport later that evening.

"Yes," I nodded, my heart already sinking "Everything but what I really want."

He shifted nervously, his hands in his pockets and his eyes not quite meeting mine.

"It's gonna work," he spoke to the ground "I promise you."

I pressed myself to him, wrapping my arms around his body. He relaxed slightly, his arms tightening around my waist.

"I'm not worried," I breathed against his neck.

"Don't be, love," he murmured back.

When we pulled apart, I took his face in my hands and forced a smile on my face.

"I'll see you in a few weeks?"

"Not soon enough," I saw his jaw clench in frustration.

"You'll be so busy with that title, you won't even miss me."

"Like hell I won't," his eyes jumped up to meet mine "If I haven't gotten used to missin' ya by now, then I neva' will."

I bit my lip, because I knew exactly what he meant. I wasn't sure which was worse. Being so close you could touch but your feelings prevented it or wanting to touch so desperately but location prevented it from happening. Both were torture.

"Don't go getting soft on me," I kidded, trying to lighten the mood.

"You're the only one who 'eva gets this side of me, who 'eva will…Stick close to Tyla' and Trent, will ya? I trust them to look after you."

I nodded. Despite his best efforts, I knew his jealousy and over protective behavior would never completely go away.

"You're gonna miss your flight, love," he looked up at the screen "Security and all that shit."

"Ok," I whispered, before his lips danced lightly over mine.

Pete grabbed the back of my head and pulled my mouth closer, moaning quietly.

"I have to go," I finally pulled away.

He nodded, holding my hand until I finally had to drop it as I headed to security clearance.

He watched me until I was out of sight.

I cried half of the plane ride home.

I really had to get control of my tear ducts. It was really starting to piss me off.

* * *

"Thank you," I greeted Regal the next morning.

After a very restless night, and two phone calls with Pete, I had gotten around four hours sleep.

"Did you have a good time?" he looked up from his desk, an interested smile on his face.

"Yes," I walked in and sat across from him "I really needed that time with him."

"And you'll be wanting more time, I assume?"

"If the schedule permits," I sighed, uncrossing my legs and opening a folder on top of my lap "Looks like we have a lot of work to do with Vince coming into town tomorrow."

NXT was finally able to finalize our deal with Marty Scurll. Not only that, but I had been pushing for a Briscoes contract. Jay and Mark, I believed, would fit well in the NXT brand. I still had some convincing to do but I was sure I would get there if I kept pushing. The brothers were interested. I had contacted them on my own before I left. Tomorrow would be my first chance to take a crack at Vince.

"Such as your little conversations over at Ring of Honor?" Regal practically looked at me with a scolding expression.

"I told you," I sat up straighter "The Briscoes are amazing. I don't care if Vince doesn't like their look…We have a lot of great talent here who aren't your typical superstar type. They are well decorated both here and in Japan, they are talented, they're hungry…"

"They aren't on our list," Regal held up his hand.

"Who are we? Jericho?" I shook my head "If you would just give them a chance."

"I've seen what they can do. Yes, they are very talented but the McMahons feel they don't fit with their brand."

"Oh, yeah?" I leaned closer "What do you think?"

"That we'd be damn lucky to have them," Regal stood up "But the decision is not up to me."

"Or me either," I groaned.

"We need to discuss Scurll," Regal reached for the coffee I brought him and started pacing around the room.

"Does he have an idea of what he wants to do?"

I flipped to an empty page in my folder and grabbed a pen from his desk.

"He wants Alleister Black," Regal took a large sip.

"And…you don't like that idea?"

"I'm not sure, but he isn't in the position to be making demands."

"I think we should give his ideas some consideration. I mean, he is one of the biggest talents we've acquired lately."

"Perhaps," Regal set his coffee down and folded his arms "I have a creative meeting with him this afternoon. I expect you to attend."

"Of course," I nodded, as I began jotting down possible ideas for The Villain himself.

After I wrapped up with Regal for the morning, I went into the gym in search of Tyler or Trent.

I found them both near the weights. Trent was spotting Tyler.

"Look who it is," Trent smirked when he saw me "Back for your lil rendezvous with your champion?"

I rolled my eyes but his smile met mine and I couldn't stay annoyed.

"So, you two back togetha' for good?" Tyler sat up on the bench and stared at me.

"For good," I nodded, pushing him over so I could sit beside him.

"Finally," Tyler draped his arm over my shoulders "I was gettin' so tired of bein' in the middle when the two of us knew all along that you two belonged togetha'."

"Bloody children, the lot of you," Trent laughed.

"That's why I'm here," I bit down on my lip "I wanted to thank you guys. You didn't have to give a damn about me. Pete's your best friend…But the fact that you cared enough to support me too. I really, really appreciate it."

"Not that we wouldn't have anyway," Trent put down the weight he had been curling "But Pete asked us to."

"Yeah, he said he didn't want ya to be alone 'ere so he made sure we checked on you," Tyler nodded "But we like havin' ya around."

"Honestly, you guys are the best friends I have," I shrugged.

"We've got you," Trent smiled, as I stood to my feet.

He kissed me quickly on the cheek, in that brotherly way that only he could.

"Now, go do your boss lady work," Tyler kidded me "We've got weights and shit to worry about, probably."

I rolled my eyes with a giggle and I left them to it.

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep again.

Our meeting with Scurll had went fairly well. He was still insisting that he have a feud with Black but Hunter wasn't so sure. It was all still up in the air on how he would debut.

I was putting together a presentation of my own. I intended to make my Briscoe idea as appealing as possible and take it to Vince. He was impressed with the work I had done so far and I figured it was worth a try. I had decided not to let Hunter or Regal know. They would try to talk me out of it.

I had just turned over for the third time since I got in bed ten minutes before, when my phone rang. When I saw Pete's name on the screen, I felt a wave of relaxation wash over me.

"Hey, you," I answered, sliding up in the bed.

"Hi, love," his voice was deep and dirty sounding.

I could tell this wasn't going to be an ordinary late night phone call.

"What are you doin?" he breathed into the phone.

"I'm in bed," I started shifting nervously.

"Are you, now?" he groaned.

"Pete," I sighed "What are you doing?"

"I miss you" he continued to growl into the phone "So fuckin' much. My dick's stayin' hard all damn day cause I'm thinkin' 'bout you."

"Must be difficult to wrestle that way," I teased him.

"Don't play games with me," he replied in a stern voice "I need some fuckin' relief."

I propped the phone by my ear and slid my hand down my stomach to the top of my panties. I had some pent up frustration myself and we had only been apart one day.

"Where's Finn?" I whispered, as my fingers teased the band of my underwear.

"Out," Pete sighed "Won't be back until late. He just left….What are you doin' right now?"

I dipped my fingers into my panties and grazed them across me.

"You touchin' ya self?" he grunted.

"Mhm," I bit on my lip, as I imagined him there with me "You left bruises all over my legs."

"Do you like 'em?"

"Yes."

"You always liked when I claimed you for ma own," he gasped.

I could tell he was already touching himself, his breathing increasing.

"You always claim me."

"Tell me how."

"Every time you touch me, your tongue licks my pussy, your fingers grip my thighs…Every time you cum inside of me."

"Your pussy feels so good aroun' ma dick," he growled "Only one that eva fit right."

"Mmm," I started circling my clit with my fingers "Is that where you wish you were right now?"

"Buried up inside that pussy? Feelin' how wet ya are for me?" he started panting harder.

"Mhm," I moaned, as the throbbing underneath my fingers intensified.

"Are ya panties all soaked for me, love? Is your pussy all ready for me?"

I ran my free hand up to slide the straps of my gown down and rolled one of my nipples between my fingers.

"Yes," I started to pant harder "Fuck, it's so ready for you."

"How do you want me to fuck you?"

"On my knees," I whispered in a shaky voice "Your fingers on my hips, fucking me so hard that I can't breathe."

"Do I do that to ya?"

"Yes," I whimpered "All the time."

"If I was there, could I spank your perfect lil arse?" he grunted and I knew he was close.

"Yes, baby," I sped up my fingers "As hard as you want."

"Have you been bad, love?"

"I'll always be bad for you," I felt myself start to pulsate "Oh fuck, Pete…I'm gonna cum."

"Yeah? So am I. Cum for me. When I get my hands on you again…."

I could hear him groan and the sound of the phone hitting the floor. I rode out my own orgasm and then heard him pick up the phone again.

"Shit," I laughed.

"Fuck, thank you," Pete gasped into the phone.

He sounded like he had just run a marathon.

"Thank you," I whispered "You can call me any time for that."

"Even at work?"

"That's why I have an office with a lock."

"Don't tempt me," he growled.

"I think it would be hot if you did."

"Yeah?…Then maybe I will."

"Just not tomorrow."

"Why?" his voice sounded suspicious.

"I have a meeting. Vince is coming to Full Sail and I arranged to talk to him about some talent I want to hire."

"Look at ma girl," he laughed in a devious voice "Takin' care of business."

"Speaking of, I watched Raw. You were taking care of some serious business in that ring against Sami."

"Pent up frustration….You sleepy, love?"

"I am now," I giggled.

"Same time tomorrow night? You can tell me about your meetin' and then I'll tell you what I dream tonight about doin' to you."

"I like the sound of that."


End file.
